Voldemort and the Time Traveling Miko
by MangaFreak15
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Re-written version is up. R for language.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Chapter One – Reunion

Voldemort twiddled his long fingers together. He was out to kill Harry Potter, but had not yet succeeded in doing so. He was thinking, thinking of how he could kill Harry without dirtying his fingers. He sorted through all his memories, thinking back to the time when he had been at the orphanage…

A girl's face flashed in his mind. She smiled at him in his mind's eye. He remembered. She had been his only real friend at that horrid place. He wondered what happened to her, for he hadn't seen her since Dumbledore had come and taken him away.

Voldemort stopped his twiddling and got up. He wanted to find out where his friend was now, and if she was alive. He briefly mused the possibility that she didn't know magic, but pushed that thought aside and Apparated from the Malfoy Manor.

He appeared in some place far away from England, London, and Britain. He was puzzled for a moment, and wracked his brain for answers. Finding nothing, he shrugged and decided to explore this place. Here, it appeared that everybody was a Muggle.

He came to a shrine and looked up. An old man was sweeping the steps and grumbling, "I'm running out of disease excuses to make for her…"

A girl's voice rang out, "I'm home!"

The old man dropped his broom and raced to the top of the steps. Voldemort followed, looking around. He was attracting people's attention with his long black cloak and snake-like face.

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes was running towards the shrine. She wore a skimpy school uniform and carried a big yellow bag. She spotted him and jerked to a halt. "Who are you?" she asked. "A customer?"

"No…Kagome, was it? I have changed," Voldemort said. "Do you not remember me from the orphanage? How are you still so young?"

"Orphanage? Wha-?" the girl was confused. "What orphanage? What are you talking about?"

"The orphanage we lived in before Dumbledore came and took me away, Kagome," Voldemort answered calmly.

"Oh…that. You know my name. Who are you?" Kagome asked uneasily. She looked into his face, which had been shadowed by a hood. She leaped back with a small scream of horror. "What happened to you, Tom?!"

The old man was puzzled. "Kagome, you know this man? Demon begone!" he yelled, throwing a sutra at Voldemort. He stared at the piece of paper that came his way and set it afire before it reached him with a flick of his wand.

Kagome said, "You…you are Tom Marvolo Riddle, aren't you? Your name's Voldemort now, right?"

Voldemort nodded. "Now, Kagome, do you know any magic at all? Do you know of my world?" he asked.

"Magic? You mean this?" she inquired, forming a ball of purifying light in one hand.

"No, magic with a wand, like witches and wizards," Voldemort said.

"No, I have not learned any such magic that requires the use of a stick," Kagome said, absorbing the ball of light into her palm.

Voldemort frowned. His friend knew wandless magic that wasn't like his. "Kagome, would you, perhaps, find it interesting to learn my kind of magic?" he inquired.

"Uh…no. I think I'm fine with these," Kagome replied. She turned to the old man and said, "Jii-chan, throw a sutra at me."

Jii-chan gave a loud cry of "Demon begone!" and threw a sutra at his beloved granddaughter. Kagome pointed a finger at it and the sutra erupted into angry red flames.

The ashes fell to the ground, charred and black. Kagome said, "That is my magic. I can kill with it, too, although I'd prefer not to."

Voldemort pointed his wand at a passing bird and whispered, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light hit the bird and it plummeted to the ground, dead. "No pain," Voldemort hissed, turning back to Kagome. "You feel the rushing darkness and you die. That is the simplest way."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Well, I'll show you something."

A squirrel scampered across the ground. Kagome pointed at it with her finger. A searing white light shot from the tip and burned the squirrel into nothing but bone.

Voldemort was surprised. "Who taught you?" he questioned.

"I am the reincarnation of a powerful priestess named Kikyo, but I am so much more," Kagome said. "Hey, Voldy, I want to show you ancient Japan, but promise you won't kill anybody."

"Ancient Japan? A museum does not suit my taste," Voldemort said, looking away from her.

Kagome started to laugh. "A museum? No, I will show you the real thing," she said, giggling. She took his hand and led him to the mini shrine with the Bone-Eater's Well. She was still holding his hand when she pulled him into the well. They disappeared with a flash of blue light.

XXX

Harry's scar prickled slightly. He was on his bed at the Burrow, reading a book. He closed the book with a soft _snap!_ and touched his scar. He felt happy, confused, and skeptical all at once.

_Maybe because Voldemort's happy, confused and skeptical,_ he thought bitterly.

The door opened, causing him to jump. It was just Hermione and Ron, who came into his room. "Harry, mate, Mum wants you to come down for lunch," Ron said.

Hermione noticed that Harry's hand was still on his forehead. "Does your scar hurt, Harry?" she asked quickly. Her suspicions were confirmed when he hastily set his hand down.

"No, I'm fine," he lied. He didn't want to tell them truth for all they would tell him was to go to Dumbledore. Well, frankly actually, Hermione would tell him that, not Ron.

"No, really, Harry, tell us what's wrong," Hermione insisted. Harry shook his head. She glared at him. "We're trying to help you! And all you're doing is being–"

"All right! I get it!" Harry said. "My scar was just prickling. It was nothing. Vol – "

Ron winced, but Hermione ignored him. "Say You-Know-Who, will you, Harry?!" he hissed. Harry didn't even look at him as he continued saying what he was saying.

"–demort's happy, confused and skeptical. I wonder why," Harry said. "Something's not right here."

"Maybe he got something he wanted," Ron suggested. It was a weird suggestion, but it gave Harry something to think about.

"Maybe he's found out how to get to Harry!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, he might've found a way to kill me," Harry agreed half-heartedly. _Maybe I should expect him to pop up in front of me and stick his wand through my heart or something…_

"But wait, if he's confused–" Ron began.

"And he's skeptical about something–" Hermione continued.

"Maybe it doesn't make sense to him!" Harry finished. The "Golden trio" looked at each other eagerly. This might be a clue to what Voldemort was up to. But how wrong they were when they thought that Voldemort had found out how to kill Harry Potter…

XXX

Voldemort blinked. He was still holding Kagome's hand. They were inside the well, but somehow it was different. Kagome let go of his hand and leaped over the edge of the well with one bound. Voldemort flew up, his eyes widening a fraction at the scenery.

It was completely and utterly different than the place they had left behind. "Welcome to the real Feudal Age, Tom," Kagome said, smiling at his perplexed face. Voldemort then noticed someone near them.

A man wearing red, had long white hair and ears on his head, and carried a sword in a sheath was sitting on the ground near the well, watching it. When he saw Kagome come out with another, hideous looking man, he narrowed his eyes.

"Kagome, who is that?!" he asked, getting up.

Voldemort looked at Kagome for an explanation about why the hell this odd looking human-like creature was standing before them asking who he was. "We're five-hundred years into the past, Tom. This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Lord Voldemort," Kagome said, looking from one man to another.

"Are you sure he ain't the reincarnation of Naraku?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, Tom isn't like that!"

"You keep calling him Tom but you told me his name was Voldyfort, or something like that," Inuyasha stated irritably.

"His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he prefers to be called Voldemort. Only the people who know his true identity and are kind of close to him can call him Tom," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha snorted, but said, "Come on, wench, we got jewel shards to find. Sango and Miroku are waiting for us."

Voldemort stared in amusement as the fires of hell erupted around Kagome's body. "Inuyashaaa…" she whispered in a semisweet voice. He looked at her in fright. "SIT, BOY!"

The necklace around his neck slammed him face first into the ground. Kagome huffed and took Voldemort's hand. She walked right past the fallen half demon without even a glance and she led her wizard friend to Kaede's village.

XXX

**Well, my first Inuyasha Harry Potter crossover. Hope ya like it, dudes and dudettes. Plz R&R!**

Inuyasha: Kagome, can't you do something about this bastard of an author?

MangaFreak: Hey, that's an insult!

Kagome: Sit! MangaFreak's a good person!

Sesshomaru: Idiot.

Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill you!

Voldemort: Why am I here when I should be storming into Hogwarts to murder Harry Potter?

Kagome: Voldy!

Koga: Kagome! Get away from him!

MangaFreak: Koga, Kagome doesn't belong to you!

Inuyasha: How did you know I was gonna say that?!

MangaFreak: Search me.

Sesshomaru: I will be leaving to attend my affairs.

Inuyasha: Like killing Naraku?

Koga: Well, I best be going.

Voldemort:…Is not a part of this conversation

Kagome: Okay, MangaFreak, it's all clear!

MangaFreak: Oh goody, well, see ya next chapter!

**NOW PRESS THE BUTTON THAT AWAITS YOU…**

**MF15**


	2. Chapter 2: Past and Present Doings

**Woo-hoo! I have a feeling this is gonna get over 100 reviews! Yay me! Okay, thanks to all my reviewers who think this is a good story so far…and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, sadly…**

Chapter Two – Past and Present Doings

Voldemort was seated in the simple hut that belonged to Kaede. The old woman had at first thought Kagome had brought some sort of demon to her village and attempted to shoot a pointed stick at him. Voldemort had dodged the arrow, but Kagome held him back from killing the old woman.

The flap was waved aside and Inuyasha came stomping in. "Oi, wench!" he yelled, plopping himself down beside Kaede. "I want to go hunting for jewel shards and if you want to, bring your…friend…along!"

Kagome's eyes flashed and she shot back, "Who gave you the right to order me around?!"

"I did, that's who!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm not gonna listen to you!" she shouted back. "I don't want to hunt for any more shards until I feel like it, is that okay with you?"

"No, it's not okay! If we sit here and dawdle, Naraku will get all the shards before we do and he'll kill us with his…well, he could probably kill us with his eyebrows alone!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked at him really weirdly. "If he could kill us with his eyebrows, wouldn't he have plucked 'em off and threw them at us by now?" she asked.

Inuyasha was fuming. He snorted, "Ridiculous! Fine, we'll go on without you! I can _always _ask Kikyo to help me."

Kagome was angry now. Inuyasha shivered as he feel her murderous aura reach across the room. "Then again, I can always wait, although my patience would run thin by then…" he said nervously. Oh shit, that hadn't been the right thing to say.

"Save it, you big fat traitor! You like her! You like Kikyo more than me! I'll just go hunting for shards on my own then! If that's fine with you, I'll find the shards with Voldy and I'll kill Naraku _without _your help!" she screamed, balling her hands into fists. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Inuyasha groaned. He had made her cry _again._ "Now, K-Kagome, you a-aren't serious, a-are you?" he stuttered, trying find the right words to say.

Kagome glared at him angrily. Voldemort was angry too. This inhuman creature was insulting his friend, then trying to comfort her. He wasn't doing well.

"Inuyasha, I just want to say…goodbye…" she whispered, a lone tear escaping her eye and dripping to the ground. She took Voldemort's hand and her bag and ran out of the hut.

Inuyasha and Kaede stared at the place where the flap had been opened for the last time by a hand they knew…Inuyasha got up slowly, not daring to believe that Kagome had run out on him. He opened the flap and stared. They had disappeared.

XXX

Voldemort had only taken Kagome in Side-Long Apparation. Kagome had told him to think of a castle, a magnificent white castle with hundreds of demon soldiers in training and a tough demon guard at the gates and around the castle.

When they got there, Kagome noticed just whose castle it was. _Damn it, why'd I make Tom come to Sesshomaru's castle, of all castles in this era? _She screamed silently in her head.

Kagome said, "Tom…or Voldy–"

"Don't call me that," Voldemort said.

"Don't call you what?" Kagome asked, looking at him. Voldemort's eyes narrowed when he saw faint blue stripes on her cheeks. He held up her hand and saw the saw faint stripes on her wrist. Her eyes were a hazy shade of violet with a slit. Her hair was becoming lighter.

Kagome frowned when she saw Voldemort examining her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're changing," he stated.

Kagome said, "I'm what? Conjure a mirror for me, please."

Voldemort conjured a mirror out of thin air and handed it to Kagome. She looked at herself and her eyes widened.

Every passing second she was slowly changing from human to demon…Her eyes were violet, her hair was bluish-silver, she had claws and blue stripes on her wrists and cheeks…she had a shape like a pointed cross (like Bankotsu) that was indigo.

Her clothes were changing, too. Instead of the indecent, skimpy school uniform she liked to wear, there was a white kimono with pink sakura blossoms dotting it. She wore a baby-blue sash that wrapped around her snugly. It was tied into a bow at the back.

Voldemort stared at the woman who now had taken the place of the teenage girl that was his friend. She was a beautiful and breath-taking young demoness. She was just about as confused as he was.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow, I sure am a looker," commented herself, turning this way and that.

Voldemort said, "So, Kagome, it appears you never were a human. You were just disguised as one."

Kagome turned away from the mirror to look at him. "Yeah, why? Do you want me to make you a demon like me?" she asked.

"I'm fine how I am, although maybe being a demon would be a little better than being stuck in this mutilated body of mine," Voldemort said, glaring at his hand.

Kagome lightly touched him with her finger and sent a bright white light at him. Pain erupted from his body and he could feel the changes beginning.

His hood was blown off as long black hair sprouted from his pale scalp and lengthened until it reached midway down his back. His eyes widened and had slitted pupils that were red. His black cloak changed into a white haori and dark blue hakamas. He had claws with green stripes on his cheeks and wrists and other places. He was barefoot now.

When he was finished changing, Kagome said, "So…how does it feel to be a demon?"

Voldemort searched for his precious wand. He found it lying on the ground at Kagome's feet. He picked it up and pointed it at a passing guard. "Avada Kedavra!" he whispered.

A jet of green light shot out and hit the guard, but Voldemort was surprised when he didn't fall dead. The guard looked around suspiciously and saw the two demons standing in front of his lord's castle.

"Halt, you! What business do you have here?" the guard shouted.

"Erm…is Sesshomaru here?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Are you another whore one of the minor lords has sent as a concubine for m'Lord?!" the guard yelled.

"Why you! I'm no concubine! I just came to ask him something!" Kagome shouted, very pissed off at the insult.

"Identification?" the guard asked, holding out his hand.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, formerly a friend of his brother, traveling with another friend of mine whom we call wizard, although I made him a demon," Kagome said. "His name is Voldemort."

"I'm sorry, but Lord Sesshomaru is not here at the moment," the guard said, bowing. "Seek him elsewhere, please."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at the guard. "Do you know where he is?" she hissed.

The guard regarded her finger with a cold glance. "I will not betray Lord Sesshomaru's position to a demon wench like you," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Then burn. I'll wish you good luck in hell," Kagome said. The guard raised an eyebrow.

A jet of white fire burst from Kagome's finger and engulfed the guard. Screams of pain rang into the air as the guard was incinerated. Kagome hmphed and walked away, muttering angrily. Voldemort followed her, wondering who this Sesshomaru person was.

XXX

Harry came back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. He was eager to tell Dumbledore what he had discovered, if you could count that as discovered. Hedwig, along with hundred of other owls, soared under the roof and landed in front of their masters.

Harry was delighted to find that Dumbledore wanted to have another lesson with him the next night. "Yes! There's my chance!" he said quietly to himself.

XXX

Harry hurried along the empty corridor, his black Hogwarts robe fluttering behind him. He hissed, "Lemon Drop!" The gargoyle beckoned him to the moving stairway. He leaped on to the first step and let himself rise to Dumbledore's door.

He knocked on the great wooden door. It swung open and Harry rushed in. He saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, looking tired. His blackened hand was clasped with his good hand.

He got up and took a flask from his robes. "Now, we shall find out more about Voldemort," he said, his tired eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles.

He uncorked the flask and poured it into the Pensieve. He motioned to Harry, who complied without a second to lose. He leaned forward until the tip of his nose brushed the surface and he was whirled into the world of memories.

Second later, his feet hit the ground; he opened his eyes and found that he and Dumbledore were standing in a bustling, old-fashioned street in London.

"There I am," Dumbledore said brightly, pointing ahead of them to a tall figure crossing the road in front o a carriage.

The younger Albus Dumbledore had long hair and a beard that were auburn. He strode along the pavement, drawing many curious glances due to the flamboyant cut suit of plum velvet he was wearing.

"Nice suit, sir," Harry said, before he could stop himself, but Dumbledore chuckled as they followed his younger self.

They passed through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. He mounted a few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy girl wearing an apron.

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?"

"Oh," said the bewildered girl, taking in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. "Um…just a mo'…MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder.

Harry heard a distant voice shouting something in response. The girl turned back to Dumbledore. "Come in, she's on 'er way."

Dumbledore stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotlessly clean. Harry and the older Dumbledore followed. Before the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward them. He had a sharp-featured face hat appeared more anxious than unkind, and she was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked toward Dumbledore.

"…and take the iodine upstairs to Martha, Billy Stubbs has been picking his scabs and Eric Whalley's been oozing all over his sheets–chicken pox on top of everything else," she said to nobody in particular, then her eyes fell upon Dumbledore and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking as astonished as if a giant giraffe had crossed her threshold.

"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand.

Mrs. Cole simply gaped.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."

Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that Dumbledore was not a hallucination, she said feebly, "Oh yes. Well–well then you'd better come into my room. Yes."

He led Dumbledore into a very small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. It was as shabby as the hallway and the furniture was old and mismatched. She invited Dumbledore to sit on a rickety chair and seated herself behind a cluttered desk, eyeing him nervously.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," said Dumbledore.

"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole.

"No, I am a teacher," said Dumbledore. "I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?"

"It is called Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"And how come you're interested in Tom?"

"We believe he has qualities we are looking for."

"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."

"Well, his name's been down for our school since birth–"

"Who registered him? His parents?"

There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Apparently Dumbledore thought so too, for Harry now saw him slip his wand out of the pocket of his velvet suit, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs. Cole's desktop.

"Here," said Dumbledore, waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper, "I think this will make everything clear."

Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment.

"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back. Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before.

"Er–may I offer you a glass of gin?" she said in an extra-refined voice.

"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming.

It soon became clear that Mrs. Cole was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in own gulp. Smacking her lips frankly, she smiled at Dumbledore for the first time, and he didn't hesitate to press his advantage.

"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"

"That's right, "Said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour."

Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin.

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked Dumbledore. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story. "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty–and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for _her_ father–yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus–she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word.

"Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since."

Mrs. Cole helped herself, almost absentmindedly, to another healthy measure of gin. Two pink spots had appeared high on her cheekbones. The she said, "He's a funny boy."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."

"He was a funny baby, too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got older, he was…odd."

"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Well, he–"

But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot at Dumbledore over her gin glass.

"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"

"Definitely," said Dumbledore.

"And nothing I say can change that?"

"Nothing," said Dumbledore.

"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"

"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore gravely.

She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children. Except…except for one girl here."

"You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents….Nasty things…"

Dumbledore did not press her, though Harry could tell that he was interested. She took yet another gulp of gin and her rosy cheeks grew rosier still.

"Billy Stubb's rabbit…well, Tom _said_ he didn't do it and I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"

"I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly.

"But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is that he and Billy had argued the day before. And then–" Mrs. Cole took another swig of gin, slopping a little over her chin this time– "on the summer outing–we take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or to the seaside–well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but _something_ happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things…"

She looked around at Dumbledore again, and though her cheeks were flushed, her gaze was steady. "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."

"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" said Dumbledore. "He will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."

"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker," said Mrs. Cole with a slight hiccup. She got to her feet, and Harry was impressed to see that she was quite steady, even though two-thirds of the gin was now gone. "I suppose you'd like to see him?"

"Very much," said Dumbledore, rising too.

She led him out of her office and up the stone stairs, calling out instructions and admonitions to helpers and children as she passed. The orphans, Harry saw, were all wearing the same kind of grayish tunic. They looked reasonably well-cared for, but there was no denying that this was a grim place in which to grow up.

"Here we are," said Mrs. Cole, as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered.

"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton–sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you–well, I'll let him do it. And Kagome, if you would let Mr. Dumterbore talk to Tom in peace–"

"No!" a girl's voice said angrily. "I wanna stay with Tom!"

Mrs. Cole gave a sigh and said, "As you wish, but don't disturb them."

Harry and the two Dumbledores entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book. He was looking over the book to talk with a girl about his age.

There was no trace of the Gaunts in Tom Riddle's face. Merope had got her dying wish: He was his handsome father in miniature, tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence.

The girl was sitting on the floor, her hands folded in her lap, glaring at Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave her a little smile, but her gaze was just ever so much more fiercer. Tom scrambled off the bed to sit with the girl. He too was glaring at Dumbledore.

"How do you do, Tom? And you Kagome?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand.

The boy hesitated. He wasn't sure if he could trust this man. Kagome looped her arm into his and held out her other hand to shake Dumbledore's. "I don't know if I can trust you," she said, "but something tells me I can."

After Kagome finished shaking hands with Dumbledore, Tom hesitated, ten shook the hand that was offered to him. Dumbledore motioned for the children to sit on the bed, and drew up a chair for himself on the side.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

"'Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did _she_ get you in to have a look at me?"

He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole just left.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," said Riddle. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"

Kagome withdrew her arm to grip his hand instead. "He sure doesn't look like a doctor, Tom," she murmured in the boy's ear.

Tom squeezed her hand tightly. He didn't want to be separated from his friend. She was his only friend, but besides that, he liked her…or could say, starting to love her…

"Who are you?"

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school–your new school, if you would like to come."

Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed, still gripping Kagome's hand, and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious. Kagome's angry blue eyes never left Dumbledore's face.

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor', yes, of course–well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"

"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you–"

"I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle.

"He doesn't trust you!" shouted Kagome. "Leave him alone, you can't trick him into going to…to some dismal, dreaded place with you!"

Tom squeezed her hand as thanks to standing up for him. Harry was bewildered at this and stared at the older Dumbledore. He smiled and motioned for him to get back to watching the memory.

"I have told you, I'm not from the asylum. Hogwarts is a school for people with special abilities–" Dumbledore continued, ignoring Tom's last words.

"I'm not mad, you old coot!"

"I know you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

There was silence. Riddle had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying.

"Magic, you say? Do you mean you're going to take him away from me just to teach him a few of your silly little card tricks?!" said Kagome.

"Card tricks?" repeated Dumbledore, looking amused. "No, this magic is done with a wand."

"Fine, you'll be taking him to this Hogwarts school to teach him how to sprout rabbits out of the end of a fairy wand?" said Kagome, rolling her eyes.

Tom was silent for a moment, listening to the small conversation, and repeated in a whisper, "Magic?"

"That's right," said Dumbledore.

"It's…it's magic, what can I do?"

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Riddle. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."

His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward, pulling Kagome close to him, and sat down on the bed again. "You trust him, Tom?" asked Kagome.

"I see that old cat didn't send him from the asylum. I think maybe this magic school is real, Kagome," Tom said.

He stared at Dumbledore. "I always knew I was different," he whispered. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling but watching the pair of them intently. "You are a wizard."

Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it did not make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial.

"Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it," Riddle said at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts–"

"Of course I am!"

"Tom? You're…you're going to this school and leaving me?" asked Kagome, her face pale.

Riddle looked at her, then back at Dumbledore. "Can't she come with me too?"

"I'm afraid she cannot, unless she proves that she can do things like you," said Dumbledore gravely.

Tom clenched his fist, then said abruptly, "Then I change my mind. I'm not going."

"That will do," said the white-haired Dumbledore by Harry's side. They soared through the darkness back to the office through the Pensieve.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Who was that girl? And…didn't Voldemort go to Hogwarts anyway?" he asked, staring at the old headmaster.

"Yes, he did, but I'm afraid he has turned cold ever since he discovered that she was gone," Dumbledore said. "Mrs. Cole said that a couple from Japan came and adopted her before Riddle came home. She left him a note, although I'm sure Voldemort has never been the same since."

That left something for Harry to think about as he headed back to his dormitory.

XXX

**Wow, that was pretty long for a memory. I shortened it a bit, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. 13 reviews already, yay me!**

**MF15**


	3. Chapter 3: Sesshomaru and Voldemort

**Hullo! I hope you enjoy the next dazzling chapter to **_**Voldemort and the Time Traveling Miko**_**! R&R, plz! **

Chapter Three – Sesshomaru and Voldemort

Kagome and Voldemort were just traveling. Voldemort asked Kagome why his spell wasn't able to kill the guard but her magic was. She explained that demons were immune to magic. Voldemort thought about this. If he killed Harry Potter, and Harry tried to kill him, Potter would die and he wouldn't! He smirked.

"I must thank you, Kagome, for this body," he said, his red eyes examining his claws again.

"Oh, you're welcome, Tom," Kagome said.

Voldemort smiled thinly. His friend was the same as ever, only they just might be older. Kagome turned her attention back to the dusty trail they currently traveled in search of Sesshomaru and his mini group.

Kagome sniffed the air. Nothing was out of ordinary. She turned to Voldemort. "Do you smell or sense anything, Tom?" she asked.

Voldemort shook his head. Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru was soooo hard to catch! "Well, let's go on," she said, taking Voldemort's hand and leading him along.

As they trudged along the trail, the sun rose high into the sky, then began drifting down and threatening to leave the earth in darkness. Kagome was a bit tired, so she picked out a spot for them to stay for the night.

Just before they could completely settle down, Kagome smelled the faint, musky scent of wolves. She groaned, "Why does Koga have to bother me at this time of the night?"

Voldemort looked at her quizzically. "Who's this Koga?" he asked softly. "A wolf?"

"Yes, he has Shikon shards embedded in his legs, but I don't want to take them away because he's a good person," Kagome said, yawning. "But sometimes it gets really annoying how he keeps calling me his woman."

A blue whirlwind hurled over the trail and stopped in front of the two demons. A demon with black hair, furry clothes, armor, a sword and piercing blue eyes came from the whirlwind. "Do you demons have Shikon shards?" he growled, cracking his knuckles. And why do you–" he pointed at Kagome "–smell like my woman?!"

"I told you so," Kagome sighed quietly.

Voldemort stood up. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, his red eyes narrowing at the wolf demon.

"Who're you?" Koga asked. He'd never seen this demon before.

"Koga, I've told you before, I'm not your woman," Kagome said. "This is my friend Voldemort."

Koga whisked forward and grabbed Kagome's hands in his. "You're a demoness now! We can be together!" he said excitedly. Then he frowned. "Where's mutt face?"

Kagome looked away, harshly yanking her hands from Koga's grip. "I don't want to talk about Inuyasha right now," she said, glaring at the wolf demon for bringing it up. He gulped and dropped the subject.

Voldemort stepped forward and said coldly, "Get your hands off of Kagome, wolf boy."

Koga narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Kagome, don't tell me you're with this loser?" he ground out. "I'm the only one who's supposed to be your mate!"

"Tom's not a loser, Koga! Stop it!" she yelled, jumping up and pushing Koga aside. She slipped her hand into Voldemort's and stood beside him.

Koga got to his feet, but his eyes bugged out when he saw Kagome holding hands with Voldemort. "K-Kagome!" he stuttered.

"I've told you, Koga, I'm not your woman, so will you please stop calling me that?" said Kagome.

Koga muttered, "But, Kagome…I sense an evil aura around him…"

Just then a cold voice entered into all of their ears, "Who are you and why are you trespassing on my lands?" They all turned and met the emotionless golden eyes of Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. I was just looking for you," Kagome said, her violet eyes staring into his golden hues. "I burned your guard for insulting me. I hope he wasn't one of your favorites."

"It doesn't matter, I have plenty to spare," Sesshomaru said. "But tell me who you are before I kill you."

"You wouldn't know me by my current appearance, but I used to travel with your half-brother, Inuyasha," Kagome said, her grip tightening a bit.

"Are you the wench he tossed aside for his precious dead woman?" the demon lord asked one silver eyebrow raising slightly.

"Correct. My name is Kagome, and I wanted to ask if I could join your group. This is my friend Voldemort," the demoness said, bowing slightly.

"…" Sesshomaru was silent for a few seconds. "If you join, you must help Jaken take care of Rin. I do not want you running off and leaving Rin in the hands of that useless toad."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Agreed," she said, putting her hand out for Sesshomaru to shake. They both did not smile.

Sesshomaru looked at her hand. "You expect me to shake it?" he asked quietly. Kagome nodded. He hesitantly took her hand.

"Why do you have markings like me? And your friend Voldemort…" Sesshomaru inquired, his eyes traveling over her markings.

"I do not know. I was under the disguise of a human, and I did not know I was a demon until I changed. I left your brother before that happened," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her. "You're the daughter of the Northern lord," he said simply. "Your friend…I do not know what trick you're playing on me, but he is not the son of a Taiyoukai, nor is he a Taiyoukai." He turned and said, "Follow me. Rin must be waiting."

Koga said, "Wait a minute, you're mutt face's brother?" he asked.

"I presume this "mutt face" is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said, cold eyes now focused on the wolf demon.

"Yeah, he's an idiot," Koga said. "Well, Kagome, I'm off!" He ran away as the whirlwind, disappearing into the woods.

Sesshomaru stood still for a second or too, and started walking away. Kagome and Voldemort followed, not wanting to get left behind in the impending darkness.

XXX

Inuyasha stepped carefully around the trees of his forest. He had singled out the smell of graveyard soil and earth and was determined to find the source of it. Of course, he knew who it was.

His nose led him to a small clearing beside a river. A woman wearing the traditional garb of a priestess was standing on the bank, looking out to the clear rushing water. She had black hair that was tied into something like a ponytail, but she had two loops in front of her ears.

Her chocolate brown eyes met the amber ones of the half-demon. "You've come, Inuyasha," she said, turning to fully face him. "Tell me, what does my reincarnation mean to you?"

"She's…she's just a shard detector. I like her as a friend, not like you, Kikyo," Inuyasha answered, stepping closer to the dead priestess.

"Oh, really? If you truly love me so much, you will come to hell with me," Kikyo said, opening her arms as if she wanted to embrace him.

Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly. "I-I'm sorry, Kikyo. I don't ant to go to hell yet. I need to get all the shards of the Shikon jewel and kill Naraku first," he said quietly, tearing himself away from her gaze.

"I see," Kikyo said softly. She walked to him and reached out a hand to caress his cheek. "If that is your wish, Inuyasha, I will help you."

Inuyasha let a hollow smile brush over his face. He gripped Kikyo by the shoulders and leaned down. Kikyo closed her eyes…

Suddenly Inuyasha smelled Naraku and he pulled Kikyo down. Her eyes flew open when Inuyasha pulled her down. She, of course, had been expecting a kiss, not an attack.

"Ho, have you abandoned your other miko, Inuyasha?" the familiar voice chuckled.

"Naraku! You bastard, show your ugly face so I can slice it off!" Inuyasha shouted, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

The half-demon landed in front of him. "I have come seeking your wench. Where is she?" Naraku asked.

"Like hell I'm gonna tell you where she is! I don't even know myself! She disappeared on me with her stupid friend!" Inuyasha bellowed, swinging Tetsusaiga down on Naraku's head.

Naraku blocked the Tetsusaiga with his arm. Inuyasha stared in surprise. "No…way…" With his other arm, Naraku punched Inuyasha out of the way. Kikyo shot an arrow at him, but Naraku dodged it.

"Inuyasha, I just realized how incredibly weak you are without your wench," Naraku said coolly. "You're nothing compared to her, Kikyo. I have seen her power first hand and she burned one of Sesshomaru's demon guards to ashes."

"I can purify, nothing else," Kikyo said simply.

"Oh, Kagome is interesting, then. She is much purer and quite more powerful than you. But I still wonder if she is pure, as she and her friend are now demons, and they are currently traveling with Sesshomaru," Naraku said airily. He gave a smirk when Inuyasha's face went wild with rage.

"What?! She's traveling with that bastard?" he stormed, glaring gat Naraku. "What more do you know about them?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she kissed her friend. They look like they're in love with each other," Naraku said, taunting Inuyasha more and more.

"That bloody Voresnort, or Volkebort, or whatever that moron's name is, better keep his hands off of Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. "She's MINE!!!"

"And I'm not?" Kikyo's voice exclaimed angrily behind him.

"You are!" Inuyasha said. "I-I don't know why I said that."

"Should I believe you? It seems to me like you've fallen out of love with me and in love with her," Kikyo said skeptically, crossing her arms. "Do I not hold a place in your heart anymore?"

"N-no! Kikyo, I love you more than that bitch! Of course you have a place with me! I could never forget you!" Inuyasha cried, reaching out to embrace her.

Naraku smirked. He visually memorized the scene as Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed and he disappeared.

XXX

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Voldemort arrived at Sesshomaru's camp within a few hours. Rin was asleep with Ah Un curled around her, to protect her until his master came back. Jaken was sprawled on the ground; the staff had rolled out of his hand (if you could call that three-fingered limb a hand) and a big bubble of toad snot was getting bigger and smaller as he breathed.

"I would believe…that Jaken is pretty much useless," Kagome stated, sweatdropping at Jaken's sprawled position.

"He is, but he is useful in some ways," Sesshomaru said, kicking the toad awake.

Jaken was drowsy, but when he saw Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes staring down at him, he jumped up immediately. "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama!" he said, getting on his knees.

"There's no need to grovel, Jaken. These two will be part of this group, so treat them well. And do not let Rin out of your sight!" Sesshomaru growled the last sentence ferociously. Jaken, frightened as he was, managed to give little bow with his head.

They rested for the night and waited for the sun to rise before they continued.

XXX

Harry was constantly lost in the events from his previous lesson with Dumbledore. No matter how many times someone called his name, or tried to usher him to some place, or even tried to get his attention, he hardly ever responded.

Hermione was worried about him, but Harry refused to tell her or Ron what happened with Dumbledore. "It's…hard to explain…" he said slowly.

"Come on, mate, you gotta let us in your secret!" whispered Ron. "Harry, we're with you, no matter what."

Harry suddenly found the floor very interesting. "When…when Voldemort (Ron let out a little wince, but he didn't say anything) was still living in the orphanage…" he began, recalling what happened. "He…he had this friend. She was a girl, but still, she was his friend. It looked like they liked each other, but Dumbledore said that Voldemort turned cold when she went away."

"Wait, so You-Know-Who was in _love_ when he was younger?" Ron asked, awestruck by the very idea.

"It's possible. They were holding hands and stuff. But no snogging," he said, catching the look on Ron's face. The look turned instantly sour.

"Well, I guess V…Voldemort might've…found this girl, but wouldn't she be an old woman by now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Something about her just…just wasn't human…" Harry said firmly.

Just then, the door to the common room opened and in stepped…

XXX

**Hahaha, I'm so cruel, leaving you guys on a small cliffy! R&R plz! I'm so happy you guys like this story! For those of you who think it's weird, maybe you shouldn't read this then, but thank you for reviewing anyway. Happy reading!**

**MF15**


	4. Chapter 4: A Kiss in the Mirror

**Wheee! Reviews! Yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four – A Kiss in the Mirror

Professor McGonagall. She straightened up after climbing through the portrait hole and said sharply, "Potter, Weasley, Granger…Professor Dumbledore would like to see you all."

Harry shot Hermione a confused glance; she shrugged and slowly got up. Ron rolled his eyes and got up as well. "What does Dumbledore want with us?" Ron asked.

"It's his business, he merely wishes to see you," she said. "Follow me."

The three ran to keep up with McGonagall's long, brisk strides. They reached the gargoyles and she said, "Lemon Drop." The gargoyles moved aside to reveal the moving staircase. They stepped on and were taken to the headmaster's office.

What did Dumbledore want with them?

XXX

Sesshomaru stared at the two that slept together under the tree he sat on. Kagome's bluish-silver locks spilled over her shoulder as she rested her head on Voldemort's shoulder. Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why she was a demon, despite her being a pure being.

He glanced up into the sky, up at the barely visible crescent moon. Its feeble light was sprinkled on the ground and sky alike. He looked at Kagome again, examining her markings. Why hadn't he known sooner that the human beside his brother when they had met was the daughter of the Northern lord? What was going on?

_What sort of trick is my life playing on me?_ he thought, sinking deep into his own thoughts.

Soon the moon began to fade as the first rays of sunlight broke through the darkness. Voldemort blinked his eyes open. He felt something on his shoulder and found a head of blue-silver hair. He smiled as a twinge of joy erupted from the center of his body somewhere at the prospect of having found Kagome again after all these years.

His red eyes traveled down from the top of Kagome's head to her luscious pink lips that a steady rhythm of breathing came from. He was seized by a small urge to kiss them, but he knew he shouldn't…yet.

He looked around the campsite to see where Sesshomaru was. He looked up at the tree and found a pair of cold golden eyes gazing down at him. He turned back to the beauty by his side and gently shook her awake.

Sleepy violet orbs greeted the happy red ones. "Good morning, Tom," Kagome mumbled, her eyes closing again.

He slung an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his warmth, all thoughts of Inuyasha or her relationship with him banished from her mind.

Sesshomaru jumped off his branch and landed gracefully on the ground. "Wake up, we'll be traveling now," he said, walking in front of Voldemort. The red-eyed demon reluctantly got up from his spot and woke up Ah Un and Rin. Sesshomaru kicked Jaken awake and Kagome simply rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes.

They started traveling, doing nothing but walking and killing lesser demons. Sesshomaru didn't care where he went, he just traveled around. Around midday, they came to a river, the very same river that Inuyasha and Kikyo and Naraku had been at, but they were much further away.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is hungry," Rin complained, holding her on to her stomach.

"Be quiet, you silly–" Jaken began, but was kicked in the head by Kagome and into the river. He surfaced, spluttering and coughing. Rin was laughing at him.

Kagome said, "I'll be back. I need to get something." Sesshomaru nodded and she vanished.

"Where did Kagome-chan go?" Rin asked, for she had been introduced to her when she woke up.

Voldemort was quiet. Even he didn't know where Kagome had gone. But it didn't bother him, he knew Kagome could take care of herself. He knelt down by the river's edge and dipped his hands in.

It wasn't long before Kagome came back. She reappeared in a flash out of thin air, carrying her big yellow monstrosity of a backpack. She flipped the top open and took out a chocolate bar. "Hey, Rin, since you're hungry, do you want to eat this to quell your hunger until we can get some food?" she asked, holding the bar out to the little girl.

Rin stared at it. "What is it, Kagome-chan?" she asked, tilting her head to examine it some more.

"It's a chocolate bar. It's really good," she said, smiling.

The chocolate scent teased Sesshomaru's nose, but he tried to ignore the tantalizing smell. Voldemort looked at her and said quietly, "You didn't see that stupid head who upset you, did you?"

Kagome looked at him and answered, "No. I reappeared outside the well and went in to fetch my bag. Why? Does it upset you that he was so mean to me? I'm pretty much used to it, but Kikyo is just…a bitch. A dead bitch who looks like me."

She was still holding that delicious looking chocolate bar. Surprisingly, it hadn't melted in her hand yet. Rin took it and slowly took a bite. When she discovered how delicious it was, she gobbled the entire bar up and smeared chocolate on her hands and her mouth.

Kagome giggled, which was like music to Voldemort's ears. He turned to look at his reflection in the river water. An image of himself looked back at him. Voldemort let a small smile grace his young face (he's young because he's demon now).

Sesshomaru said, "Rin, now that you have smeared this cho-co-late–" he pronounced the foreign word with a bit of difficulty "–you should wash yourself in the river."

Rin licked the chocolate off her fingers before dipping them into the river and washing them off. She splashed the cool, lucid water on to her delicate face and rinsed it until there was no trace of chocolate left.

Just as they were about to set off again, the voice of their enemy echoed through the surrounding trees. "Sesshomaru, you have the miko with you. Give her to me, I merely wish to show her something, then I will hand her back to you…"

"Naraku, what is it that you want with her? She is a member of my group, now," Sesshomaru asked, gazing at each tree to see if he could see the bastard's face.

Naraku made his appearance in front of Kagome and Voldemort. "I said I simply wanted to show you something," he said, standing still as Sesshomaru whipped out Tokijin and pointed it at his throat.

"You will not show it to me alone. You will show it to all of us, here and now," Kagome said firmly.

"Very well, miko, if that is what you wish…" Naraku formed a mirror out of his body and spun it to face them…

"Such content is not appropriate for young children," Sesshomaru growled, taking Rin and covering her eyes.

Jaken almost fainted, because the image in the mirror was Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing each other to death and stripping themselves of all cloth. Naraku expected Kagome to break, but she raised an eyebrow and said, "You thought this would affect me? I knew all along he would choose her. I had only a glimmer of hope, but no matter, I've found someone I lost long ago."

She turned, faced Voldemort, and…

XXX

After Naraku departed, Kikyo let Inuyasha ravage her body. They made love to each other for a few hours, climaxing over and over again, before Inuyasha was finally exhausted and fell asleep beside her. Kikyo smiled and spread their clothes over them like blankets and fell into lala land.

When Inuyasha woke up, he saw Kikyo sleeping peacefully beside him. He placed a gentle kiss on her cold, dead lips and got up, putting his haori back on and picking her up bridal style. He walked back to Kaede's village and entered her hut.

At once, he was attacked by Sango, who was in tears. "How dare you!" she screamed, banging her Hiraikotsu down on his head. "How could you drive poor Kagome-chan away with your stupid "Kikyo this, Kikyo that" shit?! You BASTARD!!" Kikyo woke up when she dropped her Hiraikotsu and proceeded to hit and kick Inuyasha with every ounce of strength she had.

"Ow! Sango, what the hell are you–Ouch! Fuck off, I make my own deci–stop beating me up!"

Miroku and Kaede hurried out of the hut and grabbed Sango's arms. She fell limp at their touch. Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "Why did you do that to Kagome?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even and steady. "Ever since you made her run off, Shippo's been crying non-stop."

A loud wail came from Kaede's hut. The old woman sighed and hurried back in to comfort the little fox son of Kagome's. "I want my Mama!" a cry came.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "Someone up there really hates me," he muttered, setting Kikyo down and running into the hut.

A puffy, red-eyed, still crying his eyes out Shippo greeted his sight. To his horror Shippo glared at him and tried to attack him too. "You drove her away! You meanie head! Give me back my mom!" he screamed, flailing his tiny fists at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha decided he had enough of this nonsense. He balled up a fist and whacked Shippo as hard as he could on the head. "Shut the fuck up!" he roared. "I'm sick of all of you! You yell at me like it's my fault!"

"It is!" Miroku said, loosing his cool. "How harsh and incredibly twisted can you be to deny that? You said something to Kagome and made her run away! She could be dead and _you don't even care!_"

Guilt and cold fear gripped Inuyasha's heart. Dead? Kagome had Voldemort with her, didn't she? But…she didn't take her arrows…

An icy feeling of dread washed over him. "I'm in deep shit," he mumbled. "_Deep _shit."

XXX

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He managed a small smile when the trio approached. McGonagall quietly closed the door behind them.

Suddenly a feeling of shock and surprise invaded Harry's mind. He closed his eyes and found himself as Voldemort meeting the very lips of a beautiful girl. He didn't care if he did this in front of everyone, he was with his loved one and he wanted time to be frozen (omg, I made Kagome kiss Voldemort!).

He snapped back to reality and found Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"You just…blanked out again," Hermione said.

"Voldemort, he's…" the words were stuck in Harry's throat.

"He's what?" Ron inquired.

"He's…he's kissing someone…this girl…" Harry whispered hoarsely.

Dumbledore looked to be deep in thought. "I would imagine that Voldemort has finally found the person he has searched for from a long time ago," he said, smiling. "You do know who, don't you, Harry?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore, the truth dawning on him. "That girl we saw when Voldemort was still at the orphanage!" he said excitedly.

"Yes. Her name is Kagome Higurashi," the old headmaster replied. "Although I think he's probably still out to kill you, Harry."

"That's not good, is it?" Hermione said.

Ron was still shocked. "You-Know-Who? I didn't think a monster like him would…would be capable of love! You said it yourself, Dumbledore! When You-Know-Who failed to kill Harry, he was rejected by love! How can that be, though?"

"Voldemort, originally Tom Marvolo Riddle, erased himself of pretty much all emotions because Kagome had gone from his life. He thought he would never see her again," Dumbledore answered.

"Sir…is this what you wanted to talk to us about? V-Voldemort and his connection with Harry? How come Harry can see into his thoughts?" Hermione asked.

"Precisely. You may go now," Dumbledore said, waving his hand.

XXX

I have said it above, so you must all know what they're doing. Kagome kissed Voldemort right in Naraku's, Sesshomaru's, and Jaken's faces. Voldemort himself was surprised by this daring action, but since he had longed to taste her lips ever since he fell in love with her at the orphanage, he was quite glad.

Jaken really fainted this time. His eyes rolled back and he fell backwards, mouth gaping. Sesshomaru sighed and turned away from his retainer. Naraku hid a small smirk and captured the moving image in the mirror. "I'll be on my way, then," he said, disappearing in a cloud of miasma.

Kagome needed air a few seconds after Naraku had vanished from their presence, so she broke off and smiled at the astonished wizard-turned-demon. "I've always wanted to that. I've wanted that for years," she said, trying to savor his taste.

Voldemort unstuck his throat and said, "So…does this mean you'll help me kill Harry Potter?"

"Potter…Potter…I haven't heard of him except that he nearly killed you when he rebounded your curse. What the hell, Tom? What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Will you two keep your conversation to yourselves instead of sharing it with everyone here?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blushed. "Um…okay. Fine," she replied.

Voldemort was disappointed that their short little moment could not have gone on longer, but he reluctantly stepped away from Kagome to walk beside Ah Un as they started traveling again. Rin had been released from Sesshomaru's hands after the couple kissed.

They had no other close contacts that day. Perhaps they would…where no one and when no one was watching…

XXX

Inuyasha was sitting on the roof with his arm around Kikyo. "Kikyo, what should I do? Miroku and Sango will beat the crap out of me, Shippo will scream and cry the hell out of my ears, and Kaede won't let me into her hut!" he said, confiding in his dead lover.

Kikyo was quiet. "Inuyasha, I sense Naraku approaching," she said, standing up.

"What?! Damn him!" Inuyasha jumped off the roof and sniffed around. The swirling cloud of miasma landed in front of him and Naraku appeared. Inuyasha growled angrily and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, I have not come to fight, but merely to show you something," the spider hanyou said, holding up the mirror.

Inuyasha stared at it, his jaw dropping to the ground. "That…little…that bitch!" he choked out. "Why…why…"

Of course, Inuyasha saw Kagome and Voldemort kissing in the mirror, and not surprisingly, he's jealous, even though he has Kikyo by his side.

"What do you say, Inuyasha? She's no longer yours," Naraku said, wiping the mirror blank and stowing it back into his clothes.

Kikyo slid down from the rooftop and said coolly, "Naraku, are you here to disturb us?"

"Oh, this concerns you as well, Kikyo," Naraku said airily, smirking his infamous smirk. "Your lover seems a tad bit jealous."

Before Kikyo could say anything, miasma poured out from under his feet and lifted him into the air. "I'll see you again, and break your body, soul, heart and mind, Kikyo," his voice said.

Inuyasha stared at the spot where Naraku had gone. He curled his fingers into fists. "She…she's such a…a…" he growled.

Kikyo laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let it bother you. Naraku's probably pulling your strings," she whispered. "Now, let's go back to the roof."

XXX

**Yippee! I love reviews! R&R and you'll get the next chapter quite soon. But I won't be able to update for a week, as I am heading up to the house of my grandparents, but I hope you like this chapter! Three cheers for Kagome and Voldemort!**

**MF15**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to the Present

**Hmm…I know you like this story, but I'm not getting as many reviews as I did with the first chapter. But, I'm happy anyways. Happy reading :)**

Chapter Five – Back to the Present

As soon as night overcame them again, the travelers camped at a spot Sesshomaru specifically picked. Kagome and Voldemort sat down together in front of a small fire that Jaken had lit with the Staff of Two Heads. Sesshomaru had gone hunting and came back with a dead deer over his shoulder. There was one bloody slash down its stomach, but that meant Sesshomaru had already cleaned the deer and eaten the raw insides.

He sliced it into pieces and told Jaken to roast them. The toad did as he was told, scurrying this way and that to add more flavor to the deer meat by using certain herbs.

The smell of roasted venison made Kagome's mouth water. She stared hungrily at a large piece that had been skewered by a pointed wooden stick and stuck into the ground beside the fire to cook. Jaken checked every piece before calling grumpily, "Dinner's ready, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru said, "I have no desire to eat. I have feasted on my own." Without saying anything else he walked away and disappeared.

"Where's that arrogant prick going?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"He's going for one his nightly walks," Rin said, helping herself to an average piece.

Kagome's claw shot forward and grabbed the stick with the piece she had been eyeing for the past ten minutes. She tore off a large bite and offered some to Voldemort. He sniffed it and bit into the tender flesh with his fangs.

They shared the piece together, which was enough for them. After everyone was full, Rin started to doze off. She said sleepily, "Jaken-sama…Rin wants…wa…water…" Her eyes closed and her head slumped forward on her chest.

Jaken tilted Rin's head up and leaned her against a tree. He waddled to his own spot a little further away and leaned against the same tree, his arms entwined with the staff.

Kagome laid her head on to Voldemort's shoulder and fell asleep quickly. Voldemort stared down at the head of bluish-silver hair and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him before falling asleep.

XXX

_It was dark. Shadows were revolving around him, whispering deathly little words he could not understand. Once or twice, he glimpsed the ghastly, hollowed faces of his murdered victims. They stared at him with haunting, unseeing eyes. Their cold, gray lips moved and formed little murmurs that were so soft he could not make out what they said._

_Suddenly the shadows gave little shrieks and vanished before his very eyes. A bright light illuminated the darkness, blinding him for a second. When his eyes adjusted, he gave a gasp. A goddess with the likeness of Kikyo and Kagome together drifted in the air, long, feathery white wings keeping her suspended._

_Her kind baby-blue eyes examined him. She was dressed in a long, fancy white dress with shimmering blue ribbons wrapped around her stomach, hips, and chest. She carried a sword that was tucked into her pink sash. She opened her mouth and the soft, musical voice commanded him, "Come."_

_He furrowed his eyebrows but followed her as she flew into the darkness, leaving a trail of glitter in her wake. Soon, the darkness faded away and he found himself in a meadow under clear blue sky. The woman turned to face him._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_You may call me…Midoriko."_

XXX

Voldemort woke up, his neck feeling a little sore. He blinked his red eyes clear as a shadow fell over him. "It's about time you woke up, Tom," Kagome said, smiling at him.

He stared at her, his mind a little fuzzy for a moment. When he remembered what he was doing here instead of twiddling his fingers together in attempt to think of some way to kill the stupid Potter boy, he got up and asked, "Am I the last one awake?"

"Yeah, but Sesshomaru's back, so we're moving," she said, taking his hand. Sesshomaru saw that he had awoken and turned around to walk away.

Kagome looked at the sky and sighed. It was a shame she couldn't see Inuyasha sit on a fine day like this. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and a devilish smile curled on her lips.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to kill Inuyasha still?" she asked.

"Of course. The blood of my father runs in his filthy veins," he answered.

"Then let's go kill him, shall we? I'll help you," she said, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I will kill him without your help," he said coldly, continuing to walk.

Kagome frowned. "Well, if you don't want to kill him now, I suppose I will make him grovel at my feet to pay for what he's done to me," she growled. "I'll be seeing you, Sesshomaru."

Without releasing Voldemort's hand, she vanished into thin air. Sesshomaru continued to walk, knowing that they could come back anytime they wanted to, it didn't make a difference to him.

Kagome reappeared near the well. "Okay, Tom, wait right here, I'll be back." She hurried off into the forest. Voldemort stared down into the depths of the well. Bones were scattered at the bottom.

Kagome ran to Kaede's village and hid her scent. She took a deep breath and walked right in. Villagers stopped to look at her as if they couldn't believe it. Kagome strolled casually right up to Kaede's hut and pushed the flap open. Everyone in the hut looked at up and froze at the sight of her.

"Hey, I just wanted to come by and say hi. Tom's waiting for me, so be quick about it," she said.

Sango jumped up and almost crushed her in a hug. "Kagome! I can't believe you came back after what Inuyasha did to you!" she sobbed, clutching her friend's clothing as if it were a dream.

Kagome laughed. "You thought I'd never come back just because _he_–" she shot a glare at the said hanyou, who cowered in the corner at her steely gaze "–kissed Kikyo? And made love to her?"

"Hey, how did you–" Inuyasha began, but Kagome interrupted.

"Know? Naraku showed me. He thought I'd break into a million pieces. Well, I showed you, didn't I?" she said, prying Sango's hands off her. "I then suppose Naraku showed _us_ to _you,_ right?"

Just then Inuyasha remembered what Naraku showed him, and grew angry. "Well, you've got some nerve, you bitch!" he growled, standing up. "I think I _will_ stay with Kikyo! And you say I cheat behind your back!"

"You did," Kagome said plainly. "Because I'd rather not have my heart stomped on and broken again, I've decided to move on. You're not my first love, anyway, Inuyasha. You were the second, because I lost him."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Inuyasha asked, suddenly curious. Who was her first love then?

"Tom. I fell in love with him when I was at the London orphanage. He went to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards, but I got adopted and never saw him again," Kagome answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off."

Kikyo glared at her while clutching Inuyasha's arm. "Begone from this village, you bitch!" she spat. "Inuyasha's heart doesn't belong to you. He is MINE."

"Keep him, I don't give a shit," Kagome said. "Goodbye." And she prepared to walk off.

"Wait! Momma!" Shippo cried, jumping on to her shoulder, effectively stopping her.

"Yes, Shippo?" she asked, looking at her adopted son.

"Can I come with you? I don't want to be near the meanie head anymore…and I hate her scent!" he wailed, pointing at Kikyo.

"Okay, Shippo, but Tom and I will be going to my world, so you'll have to stay with Sesshomaru for a while," she said, patting his head.

"S-S-Sesshomaru?!" Shippo stuttered.

"So Naraku was right, that bastard…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Yes, we have been traveling with him," Kagome said, stepping outside.

"Can't I come with you to your world? I want to see it!" he said, giving her the infamous puppy-eyes look.

Kagome sighed. Her son was just too adorable to ignore. "Okay, then, come with me." She walked back to where Voldemort was.

He spotted her coming back with someone furry on her shoulder. "Kagome, who is that?" he inquired, eying Shippo.

"He is my adopted son, and he will be coming with us. I don't want Inuyasha treating him badly," Kagome replied.

Voldemort nodded, taking her hand and jumping into the well.

They arrived back into Tokyo. Shippo stared wide-eyed at the sights that appeared into his innocent green eyes. "Momma, so this is where you live? It's huge!" he said, ogling at the tall buildings of Tokyo.

Kagome giggled. "Yes, this is a city, Shippo. But we're not staying here. Tom, shall we be going to England now?" she said, looking at her lover. He nodded again and he took her in Side-Long Apparation to the Malfoy manor.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were startled when a loud _crack_ split the silence. Three unfamiliar faces were there after the crack. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Narcissa demanded, drawing her wand.

"I know you do not recognize me, Lucius, Narcissa. I have changed a bit, but I still am Lord Voldemort," he said, looking at them both. They gasped and they bowed, murmuring.

"My Lord, who are those that stand beside you?" Lucius asked.

"This is Kagome. And I love her," he said, looking fondly at the female inu youkai that stood firmly beside him. "The one on her shoulder is her adopted son."

Just then footsteps echoed in the hallways of the manor and Death Eaters ran in. "Lucius, Narcissa, what happened?" Yaxley demanded.

Lucius turned to the Death Eaters. "The man you see is the Dark Lord. The woman beside him is his…love, and her adopted son is on her shoulder," he said awkwardly.

The Death Eaters whispered amongst themselves. "My Lord loves?" "The Dark Lord has found himself a girlfriend!" "She's hot!" "She's dangerous!"

Bellatrix rushed forward, her wild hair carelessly tossed over her shoulder. "My Lord, shall we storm Hogwarts now and let Draco do his job?" she asked.

"Yes. Do not kill Harry Potter. Capture him and bring him alive to me. Kill all the rest," Voldemort said. "That old fool Dumbledore will learn that he cannot defeat me if he is dead."

The Death Eaters bowed and Disapparated one by one. Voldemort let a wicked smile curve upon his lips. His red eyes locked on to Kagome's violet ones and he said, "Tonight, Harry Potter shall die at my hands." With that, he bent down and kissed Kagome, making her insides grow numb and her legs turn to jelly. He truly loved her, and she knew for sure that Voldemort wouldn't betray her like Inuyasha did.

"Hey, Tom, who were they?" Kagome asked after they broke for air.

Voldemort answered smoothly, "Those people are called Death Eaters. They are under my service, because in this world, I am the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. My name casts fear among many."

"I see. Well, I suppose we should wait for them to bring back this "Harry Potter" you want to kill," Kagome said, sitting down in a chair to wait.

XXX

_He once again found himself in the same field. Midoriko was standing a few feet away. "Shall we continue where we left off?" she asked. He nodded. "All right, then. You know that Naraku is an evil that must be destroyed, is that correct?"_

"_Yes," he answered._

"_Good. There is only one person who can kill Naraku for good. It is not you. It is not that demon lord Sesshomaru. It is not Kikyo, whom has been brought back to life by dark magic. It is Kagome," she said._

"_Why Kagome?" he asked, puzzled. "Can't we just slice his body in half and be done with it?"_

"_No. You must destroy his heart first, then dispose of the body. But I have a question…Answer it truthfully," she said. He gave a hesitant nod._

"_If I said Kagome will have to die in order to kill Naraku, what would you do?"_

XXX

Voldemort opened his eyes. He had taken a small nap in a chair. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. He got up, twirling his wand in his fingers, having taken it from his pocket.

Kagome entered the room. "Ah, you're awake, Tom," she said, walking over to him.

"Have they got him yet?" he asked, curling his long fingers with hers.

"No, they haven't. Such absurdness, I should get him myself. Would you agree, Tom?" she said.

"As long as you promise not to get yourself killed while trying," he said. She shook her head.

"I'm a demon, remember? Demons are immune to your type of magic," she said. "Now, I'll be back soon." With that she vanished into thin air, leaving Voldemort alone.

He remembered his dream and wondered if Kagome would really have to die in order to kill Naraku. He seemed easy enough to beat to him. But never assume things, it's always bad to.

XXX

**Lol, I'm going to change the plot and twist it to how I want it to go. Harry's in for it now. Mwahahaha, tell me what you think of this chapter.**

MangaFreak: Maybe I should make Kagome kill Harry…

Voldemort; Leave the boy, I want him alive until I get to kill him. He is mine alone to dispose of.

Kagome: May I help you, Tom?

_MangaFreak looks at the reviewers._

MangaFreak: Um…should I start the next chapter?

_Reviewers nod. "And hurry, we want to read more!"_

Kagome: For Heaven's sake, MangaFreak, just continue and update when you can.

Voldemort: And leave me to kill the Boy-Who-Lived, you understand?

MangaFreak: Sure I do, Voldy. _Thumbs up at the Dark Lord_

Sesshomaru: Goodbye.

**R&R, peoples!**

**And thanks to my awesome reviewers:**

yamayo69

the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07

Indigo Foxx

Yumetsukihime

43InuAsha

Shiori-Abarai-Sohma

magickbendingdemon

AliKat89

Mya Uzo

ForbiddenKitsuneNin

KibaSin

demon-prince-sesshoumaru

Twin Tails Speed

Daughter of Life and Death

MuppyPuppy

Spastic Freak

Catastrophic and White Wolf

Devil Speaker

vnienhuis

cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, AND NOW PRESS THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON SO I CAN WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. HAHAHA, OKAY, R&R!**

**MF15**


	6. Chapter 6: Kagome Meets Harry Potter

**The plot is mine! Nobody can steal it! Well, anyways, enjoy the next challenging chapter between Kagome's and Voldemort's blossoming love! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, but at least their both playgrounds for me to weave my stories through!**

**I was thinking of doing a HarryDraco story of my own and I need help on voting what I should do. Votes will be placed at the end of the chapter. The most votes will win.**

**R&R, plz! The truth be told…I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter. I got only friggin' **_**five.**_** So please review and be nice to me, I'm working on this for all of you and tomorrow I've got to go back to school, so that makes it all harder for me to update…so…ENJOY!**

Chapter Six – Kagome Meets Harry Potter

Hogwarts was under attack by Death Eaters. Harry whipped his wand left to right, felling Death Eaters as he ran. They were trying to catch him, he knew that, but he wouldn't let them. Hermione and Ron, looking a little worse for wear, helped him drive back the Death Eaters.

"Harry, why are they after you?" Hermione asked, her bushy hair disheveled, her eyes narrowed, and her chest heaving for air.

"Yeah, mate, they only seem to be knocking us aside!" Ron wheezed.

"I think Voldemort gave them orders to capture me, not kill me," Harry said, sending a Stunning Spell at a Death Eater that had been closing in.

"Well, bloody hell – _Stupefy!_ – You-Know-Who's letting his infamous servants – _Stupefy!_ – do his dirty work for him!" Ron panted, Stunning two more Death Eaters.

Harry pointed his wand at the army of Death Eaters swarming towards them. "_Expelliarmus!"_ The Death Eaters' wands flew from their fingers and landed in Harry's.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Hermione shouted, pointing at the bodies of the Stunned Death Eaters. The bodies floated and Hermione made them crash down on the charging Death Eaters.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran for the Forbidden Forest. "How do we escape?!" Ron yelled, looking at Harry.

"Hermione, you're going to have to use a thestral," Harry said grimly. Ron looked at him weirdly.

"What about us?"

"We'll be using our broomsticks, Ron!" Harry said, raising his wand. "_Accio Firebolt!"_ He stopped and waited. There was a soft swishing in the air and the Firebolt hurtled towards them.

Ron muttered something and then his broomstick came to him. They ran to Hagrid's hut and found a thestral grazing behind the cabin. It looked at them, and although Ron and Hermione couldn't see them, they knew it was there.

Harry patted the creature before he whispered, "We're going to borrow you for a bit, okay?" The thestral nodded, and Hermione climbed up on it.

They took off, the night air whipping their faces. Harry looked back and cursed when he saw several Death Eaters and dementors flying towards them. A hooded figure raised his wand and cried, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light shot out of his wand, aimed for Ron. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry yelled.

Ron swerved to avoid the jet of deadly green light. At the same time, the Death Eater who shot the spell had his arms and legs snapped together, so he fell to the ground with a sickening crack. Harry remembered the spells he had seen in the _Advanced Potions_ book and roared, "_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

The Death Eater he hit spurted blood through all the cuts and he plummeted to the ground to lie dead beside the other Death Eater. "_Rictumsempra!"_

A Death Eater fell off his broom because Ron had hit him with the tickling charm. _"Serpensortia!"_ A snake was launched out of Harry's wand and it flew at the closest Death eater. He screamed and let go the broom, falling down and landing on the other Death Eaters.

"_Kill,"_ Harry hissed in Parselmouth. He felt a twinge of pity, but he didn't want them coming after him again.

The snake obeyed and bit the Death Eater through the jugular vein. Then it disappeared.

"_Avada Keda–"_

"_Silencio!" _Hermione cried, extinguishing the man's voice.

Suddenly the rain began to fall from the dark sky, soaking them all. _"Impervius,"_ Harry muttered, tapping his glasses.

Just as they were going to escape, a dementor loomed up in front of them. Harry felt its clammy hands reaching for them, but he concentrated very hard on a happy memory and roared, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and drove the dementor away. Harry was about to breath a sigh of relief when he heard Hermione scream, "Look out!" Too late.

"_Crucio!"_

Harry felt something hit him in the back and then felt extreme pain. He tightened his grip on his Firebolt, but it was a little hard with the rain soaking him through and through.

He pointed his wand behind him and choked, "_I-Impedimenta!"_

The Death Eater was sent flying. Another yelled, _"Crucio!"_ but Harry dodged it.

Suddenly there was a crack up ahead of him and he heard Ron and Hermione yell," Let him go!" He found that someone was holding him by the waist and had his _Firebolt_ in another hand.

"I will be taking him, as you stupid Death Eaters are taking way too long," the unfamiliar voice of a woman said coldly. "Idiots, I cannot understand why it takes you so long to get Potter. He calls us back now!"

Harry couldn't understand what happened. One moment he was staring at everybody through the pouring rain, the next he staring into another unfamiliar face. "Ah, Harry Potter," he whispered. "I may look different now, but I assure you I am still Lord Voldemort."

_Fuck._

XXX

Harry stared at the new Voldemort, disbelief written all over his face. "When did you become so young?" he choked out. "And I thought you tore your soul into seven pieces!"

"I did, Harry Potter, I did," Voldemort said softly.

The hooded figure who held Harry dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. "So, Tom, would you mind explaining why your Death Eaters take such a long time to capture one little boy?" the woman said. Harry turned to look at her, to tell her he was _not_ a little boy, but his breath got caught in his throat.

A beautiful young woman with silvery-blue hair, violet eyes, blue stripes on her cheeks and an indigo pointed cross on her forehead wearing a white kimono decorated with pink flower blossoms of some sort with a baby-blue sash around her waist stood there.

Kagome could see that Harry was struck dumb by her appearance. "So Tom, what makes it so hard to kill him?" she asked, raising a slim silvery-blue eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'll kill him this time," Voldemort said, raising his wand.

Harry scrambled off the floor and pointed his own wand at Voldemort, "I'll rid the world of your evil, Voldemort," he breathed, directing the wand tip at the Dark Lord's heart.

He gave a haunting laugh. "Go ahead and try it," Voldemort sneered.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The jet of green light shot from Harry's wand and hit Voldemort, but Harry didn't understand why he simply stood there. Kagome stepped towards Harry and gripped him with her hands. Harry felt ten little pointy things digging into his skin and realized something. This woman was a demoness.

Harry looked back at Voldemort, expecting him to be lying on the floor dead, but was shocked when he saw Voldemort still standing there, alive and breathing. "Impossible!" he breathed, staring.

Voldemort raised his wand and said, grinning wickedly, "Magic doesn't work against demons, Harry Potter. Now die! _Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry was hit with the jet of green light and he felt the rushing darkness advance upon him. Then he knew no more as the world was elapsed into total blackness.

XXX

He lay facedown, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure he was there himself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay on existed too.

Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered he had eyes.

He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

He sat up. His body appeared unscathed. He touched his face. He was not wearing glasses anymore.

Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small thumpings of something that flapped, flailed, and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful.

For the first time, he wished he were clothed. Barely had the wish formed in his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on: They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared, just like that, the moment he had wanted them…

He stood up, looking around. Ws he in some great Room of Requirement? The longer he looked, the more there was to see. A great domed glass roof glittered high above him in sunlight. Perhaps it was a palace. All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist.

Harry turned slowly on the spot, his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clear, domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. He was the only person there, except for–

He recoiled. He had spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled up on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.

He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon he stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him.

"You cannot help."

He spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking towards him, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue.

"Harry." He spread his arms wide, and his hands were both whole and white and undamaged. "You wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Let us walk."

Stunned, Harry followed as Dumbledore strode away from where the flayed child lay whimpering, leading him to two seats that Harry had not previously noticed, set some distance away under that high, sparkling ceiling. Dumbledore sat down in one of them, and Harry fell into the other, staring at his old headmaster's face. Dumbledore's long silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind halfmoon spectacles, the crooked nose: Everything was as he remembered it. And yet…

"But you're dead," said Harry.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore matter-of-factly.

"Then…I'm dead too?"

"Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling still more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, dear boy, I think not."

They looked at each other, the old man still beaming.

"Not?" repeated Harry.

"Not," sad Dumbledore.

"But…" Harry raised his hand instinctively toward the lightning scar. It did not seem to be there. "But I should have died–I didn't defend myself! I meant I let him kill me! I mean…he was supposed to kill me, wasn't he?"

"And that," said Dumbledore, "will, I think, have made all the difference. Yes, he was."

Happiness seemed to radiate from Dumbledore like light, like fire: Harry had never seen the man so utterly, so palpably content.

"Explain," said Harry.

"But you already know," said Dumbledore. He twiddled his thumbs together.

"I let him kill me," said Harry. "Didn't I?"

"You did," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Go on!"

"So the part of the soul that was in me…"

Dumbledore nodded still more enthusiastically, urging Harry onward, a broad smile of encouragement on his face.

"…has it gone?"

"Oh yes!" said Dumbledore. "Yes, he destroyed it. Your soul is whole, and completely your own, Harry."

"Bu then…"

Harry glanced over his shoulder to where the small, maimed creature trembled under the chair.

"What is that, Professor?"

Something that is beyond either of our help," said Dumbledore.

"But if Voldemort used the Killing curse," Harry started again, "and nobody died for me this time–how can I be alive?"

"I think you know," said Dumbledore. "Think back. Remember what he did, in his ignorance, in his greed and his cruelty."

Harry thought. He let his gaze drift over his surroundings. If it was indeed a palace in which they sat, it wa an odd one, with chairs set in little rows and bits of railing here and there, and still, he and Dumbledore and the stunted creature under the chair were the only beings there. Then the answer rose to his lips easily, without effort.

"He took my blood," said Harry.

"Precisely!" said Dumbledore. "He took your blood and rebuilt his living body with it! Your blood in his veins, Harry, Lily's protection inside both of you! He tethered you to life while he lives!"

"I live…while he lives? But I thought…I thought it was the other way around! I thought we both had to die? Or is it the same thing? And he looks different now…"

He was distracted by the whimpering and thumping of the agonized creature behind them and glanced back yet again.

"Are you sure we can't do anything?"

"There is no help possible."

"Then explain…more," said Harry, and Dumbledore smiled.

"You were the seventh Horcrux, Harry, the Horcrux he never meant to make. He rendered his soul so unstable that it broke apart when he committed those acts of unspeakable evil, that murder of your parents, the attempted killing of a child. But what escaped from that room was even less than he knew He left more than his body behind. He left a part of himself latched to you, the would-be victim who had survived.

"And his knowledge remained woefully incomplete, Harry! That which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend. Of house-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty, and innocence, Voldemort knows and understands nothing. _Nothing._ That they all have a power beyond his own, a power beyond the reach of any magic, is a truth he has never grasped.

"He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort's one last hope for himself."

"But Professor," Harry began, "what about…the girl?"

"Ah, Harry," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling kindly behind half-moon spectacles, "that, I believe, is the key to Voldemort's unlocking and rebuilding."

"Just before Voldemort…"killed" me, there was this demoness. Was she…was she the girl we saw in your memory?" asked Harry.

"A demoness, you say? There can be no doubt that she is his one true love. Although I'm verily afraid he'll kill you still, even with her by his side. You must go back, and convince him to stop his notorious acts. Can you do that, Harry?" said Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure. What if he kills me before I have a chance?"

"Speak to him. Use that bravery and courage to help him back to the right path."

"Tell me, is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

"Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

XXX

Voldemort stared at the slumped figure that lay sprawled on the floor. He could smell that Harry Potter was still alive. And right he was. Harry Potter blinked his eyes opened and sat up slowly.

He looked straight at Voldemort and said quietly, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, I have something to say to you."

XXX

**Well, end of chapter, I know you all want to chuck things at me for ending it right there (a million "damn rights!" are shouted) but I wanted to…um…tease you all! **_**(reviewers want to send me to prison)**_** but if I go to prison, I won't be able to type the next chapter! **_**(reviewers groan and just say, "Get on with the story!")**_** I'll be glad to if you all R&R.**

**Oh yes, the vote I mentioned above ahem well, I would like to know if I should do a Harry Potter story with a HarryDraco pairing. Please let me know.**

**YES OR NO?**

**Well, to help you decide, I can give you a small preview of chapter one…**

**Title: One Slytherinish Encounter**

**Summary: Those haunting silver-gray eyes won't leave him alone and he can't sleep because of them. But one night can make all the difference in the world…perhaps it is for the best. HarryDraco slash**

**Fiction Rated: M**

**Language: English, no duh!**

**Preview:**

Harry sighed. Why was he with Malfoy, of all the people Snape could've paired him up with? Draco and Harry did their share of the instructions, and the potion turned bluish-gray. That was the color it as supposed to be. _Bluish-gray…it reminds me of Draco's eyes…what nice eyes he has…_Harry thought to himself, not noticing that thought pair of eyes were watching him intently.

_Potter seems to be out of it. I've never noticed before, but he has such odd eyes. How often do you find someone with eyes like emeralds?_ He wondered, staring at Harry to take in his appearance. _Skinny, but he has some muscles, and that bottomless pit of bravery…I wonder what he'd look like without his pants on in my bed? Wait, Draco, what the hell are you thinking?! Dirty thoughts about Potter is not a good sign…_

**End preview**

**Well, tell me what you think I should do, okay? Thanks a lot for your help! And many thanks to my reviewers who love my story! Reviews help me write, knowing how many people like the story, and frankly, I'm very grateful to you all. Especially Shiori-Abarai-Sohma, my best reviewer for most of my stories!**

**MF15**


	7. Chapter 7: Life and Death

_**Sigh…**_**I really wish my story was as good as other people's…But I love those who reviewed and thought this was a good story! I appreciate your comments, but the one thing I will not tolerate is a flame. Thank you for sticking with my story up until now! Be sure to leave a review! **

**So far the votes are: Yes - 3 No – 0**

**Well, on to the chapter that you're all hungry for…**

Chapter Seven – Life and Death

Voldemort stared murderously into Harry's determined green eyes. "Why won't you die, Potter?" he hissed.

"The bit of your soul that was in me…you destroyed it," Harry replied, as sure as ever. No wonder he's a Gryffindor, he's got stubbornness and courage all wrapped up inside that skinny, wiry body of his.

"My…soul? No, you couldn't have been a Horcrux," Voldemort said, narrowing his red eyes at Harry in a death glare.

_Crack!_ Two people appeared instantly in thin air. "Harry!" the redhead choked, stumbling towards him.

"Ron!" Harry said. He looked at the still body that Ron had with him. He went rigid and pale. "Ron, is Hermione…?"

"Yes!" the second youngest Weasley howled in misery, collapsing on to the carpet of the Malfoy Manor.

_No…it can't be…_Harry thought, staring incredulously at the prone form of Hermione Granger lying on the floor, her eyes wide and blank. _Hermione can't be dead…_

Kagome sighed. "Humans are really such odd creatures," she said. "I'll be back, Tom. Do not dispose of the girl's body." And she vanished without a sound or noise into nothingness, leaving an empty space where she once stood.

Harry looked at Voldemort angrily. "Where is she going? Why did my friend have to die?" he said thickly. Memories of the times he had spent with her rushed through his thoughts.

"I myself do not know," Voldemort answered. "And your friend was of no use at all to me, but as she traveled with you, my Death Eaters made sure she stayed out of our business once and for all."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Harry shouted, fiery red sparks shooting out of his wand out of anger.

"Oh, it has to do with everything. We just have to wait for her to come back…" Voldemort said quietly, waving his wand to levitate Hermione's body. Ron shrieked like a girl when her body floated up.

"Put her down! Stop it! What are you doing to her?!" he yelled, charging at Voldemort in a weak attempt to wrestle the wand out of his hand and put Hermione down. Voldemort pushed him away without saying anything and Ron keeled over, unconscious.

"What…" Harry said, eyes flashing dangerously, "…did you do to him?"

"I knocked him out. My ears would've busted from those loud, noisy sobs," said Voldemort irritably. "Do you understand anything at all, Harry Potter? Sit down, and wait!" A yellowish-green light hit him and forced him into a chair. Hermione's body had been dropped to lay on another sofa.

Voldemort used one finger to close her eyes. "She'll rest here until Kagome comes back. But really, Harry, why would you choose a _Mudblood_ to be your friend?" he asked.

"She may be Muggle-born," Harry said defensively, "but she's the smartest witch of my year that I know! I'm glad she's my friend!"

Voldemort's lips twitched. "Friend," he sneered. "Who needs friends?"

Harry bit back a sharp gasp. "Are you saying you're using her?!" he yelled. "You're using a woman who loves you for your own sick desires?! How incredibly twisted or you?!"

"Love…I scoff at love. Kagome is special. She's mine," Voldemort said.

The wheels were whirring in Harry's head. _Voldemort doesn't love her? Does she know that? Does she love him? What's going on? I thought Voldemort changed. He did, didn't he? But how can I kill him if magic doesn't work on him? Oh, I nearly forgot. The sword of Godric Gryffindor isn't magic. I can kill him with that, I think._ Harry's thoughts occurred approximately in ten seconds.

Then many sharp cracks split the tense silence. Death Eaters Apparated in, carrying their injured. One Death Eater approached Voldemort and took his mask off. Harry didn't gasp; instead he narrowed his eyes.

It was Lucius Malfoy who approached Lord Voldemort.

XXX

Kagome jumped out of the well and sought Sesshomaru with her sharp nose. The wind brushed her tender feature and immediately she picked him up. She sped off that way and very soon came to him again.

Sesshomaru sniffed the area and smelled Kagome coming. This time she was without the other demon. Kagome emerged from the dense foliage and looked into his golden eyes.

"I have a request, Sesshomaru," she said.

"What kind of request?" he asked, halting calmly and letting his aloof self forward.

"Well, I need your Tenseiga, but I am probably not capable of wielding it, thus, I need you to come with me," she said.

Sesshomaru looked at the healing sword on his hip. "This? What purpose do you need with it?" he questioned, holding her gaze once again.

"Someone has apparently lost someone very dear to him and because he won't stop his pathetic crying, I decided maybe I can shut him up by restoring her to life. Would you be willing to do that? Of course, it _is_ a human we're talking about," Kagome answered readily.

"Not interested," Sesshomaru said, turning away.

"Come on, you stubborn dog," Kagome said, a bit frustrated.

"No," he said.

"Then just give me the Tenseiga and I'll run off and return it some time later!" she growled.

"Are you sure you can even use the Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Let me try," Kagome said. She came forward, grabbed the Tenseiga out of his sash, and walked a few feet away. A hawk demon flew overhead and she jumped up and slashed at it with the Tenseiga.

The hawk demon flew away. "I think I can use it. I'll be back to return this later," she said, walking off with the Tenseiga in one hand.

_I don't care about my father's fang_, thought Sesshomaru, turning back to the trail.

Kagome appeared at the well and was about to jump in when a gruff voice said harshly, "Stop right there, wench."

She stiffened at the voice and her angry violet hues sought out the half-demon. "What do you want?" she spat, facing him and taking her foot off of the well.

"I want you and your ugly friend to stay away from this well! And my group! If I see you set one foot in the old woman's village, I'll slaughter you. You got that?" Inuyasha threatened.

"You wish, dickhead," Kagome snorted, plummeting into the well.

"Wait! I wasn't done with you!" he snarled, jumping in with her. When they arrived at the modern era, home to Kagome and the wizards and witches, Inuyasha held her down by her arm.

"What do you want?" she screamed.

"Did you understand me?!" he demanded.

"Yes, God damn it, let me go!" With all her strength she pushed him off of her and leaped out of the well. Inuyasha cursed and followed her, only to see her turn on the spot.

He grabbed her ankle just as she vanished, taking him along with her. They arrived back at the Malfoy Manor, Kagome shaking Inuyasha off her foot.

She noticed that they were surrounded by Death Eaters with Voldemort and Harry in the middle. Inuyasha dusted himself off and yelled, "Where did you get us to, you stupid bitch!"

"I am NOT a stupid bitch, you half-witted asshole!" Kagome screamed, balling her hands into fists.

"Yes, you are! Compared to the beautiful Kikyo–" Inuyasha began to yell back.

"Kikyo is made of clay and dirt and she is DEAD!!!!!!!" she interrupted.

"I love her still! You're in love with the copy of Naraku!" Inuyasha said accusingly, pointing at her.

"I don't give a rat's ass of how he looks like, I like him, Inuyasha!" Kagome snarled.

"I don't give a rat's shit about your love life!" he yelled back.

"SIT, BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT!" she shrieked, not taking anymore of Inuyasha's insults.

"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled from the ground.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" Kagome shouted back.

They had taken to screaming now. Everybody's ears hurt, so Voldemort waved his wand at Inuyasha and hissed, "_Silencio!!!"_

Inuyasha was about to retort when he found he couldn't speak. He glared at Voldemort with a glare that would've made Sesshomaru proud and his mouth opened and closed like he was saying something, but nothing came out.

Kagome lowered her voice. "Tom, where is the girl?" she asked.

Voldemort wordlessly pointed to the pale, cold body of Hermione Granger on the sofa. A Death Eater shrieked, "A _Mudblood!!!!_ On my beautiful sofa!"

"Be quiet, Bella, it can be easily cleaned," Voldemort told his best lieutenant. She was quiet.

Kagome felt Tenseiga pulse gently in her hands. She unsheathed the sword and approached Hermione's body. Ron was still out cold on the floor. Harry saw what she was doing and shouted as he scrambled to protect her body, "I won't let you slice her to pieces!"

"I am not going to slice her to pieces, you silly boy," Kagome said, her voice dangerously thin. "Now move."

Harry stubbornly refused. Kagome growled and sliced him in half with the Tenseiga. She kicked him away. The Death Eaters would've cheered if a blue light glowed and Harry got back up in a daze.

"The sword…it doesn't kill," he breathed.

"No, it doesn't. Do you see now?" Kagome said coldly. She turned her attention back to Hermione and raised the Tenseiga. The messengers from the Underworld had almost taken off, but she swiped through them, restoring the life to Hermione Granger's body.

Kagome sheathed Tenseiga and walked off. Harry was puzzled. He crawled on his knees up to her body and was surprised to find a heartbeat. _The sword doesn't kill…it gives life!_ He thought, feeling the pulsing beat under his fingers.

Ron stirred. He let out a groan. His head pounded and he desperately wanted to see Hermione one more time before he died. "Her…my…uh…nee…" he choked out, forcing his body to move from its position.

Inuyasha was busy glaring daggers at Kagome. She knew it was about Tenseiga. "Tom, give him his voice back. You can silence him again if things get out of hand," she said, turning to Voldemort.

The Dark Lord flicked his wand and immediately Inuyasha's voice came back. "Where did you get the Tenseiga?" was the first question out of his mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his obvious stupidity. "Sesshomaru, what else?" she replied.

"He willingly gave it to you? That doesn't sound like Sesshomaru. Besides, you wouldn't be able to wield it even if he–" Inuyasha began.

"Idiot, I took it from him and demonstrated my use of it," Kagome huffed.

"Who's calling who an idiot?" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms in front of him.

A Death Eater moved threateningly towards Ron and Harry, brandishing his wand. "You better move away and let me kill the Mudblood," he said, a torturous crazy grin twisted on his cracked lips.

"No. I won't let you kill Hermione again," Harry said firmly.

"Saving a Mudblood? How Gryffindorkish of you, Potter boy," snickered the Death Eater. "Now move it! The Dark Lord has to kill you, but I'll kill your Muggle-born friend…"

"Will not!" A bright white light hit the Death eater squarely in the chest. He let out a yelp of surprise. Harry took the liberty to rip the mask from his face. It was Macnair, Buckbeak's would-be executioner.

Everyone looked to where the white light had come from and were surprised to find Kagome pointing a single finger at them. "Don't touch her," she growled.

"Kagome, why are you saving the Mudblood?" Voldemort asked.

"No innocent person deserves to die," she said. "Plus, that would've been a waste bringing Sesshomaru's Tenseiga here."

Ron, by now, had completely woken up from whatever spell Voldemort had cast at him. He looked with sad eyes at Hermione's body, mumbling," Harry…I'm sorry, I couldn't protect Hermione…and she got hit," he choked, close to breaking down again.

"She's not dead anymore, Ron," Harry said. He held up Hermione's wrist and put Ron's fingers on her pulse. His eyes widened in surprise.

"But…but how - ?"

"Voldemort's girlfriend," Harry said grimly. "Weird sword."

Ron whirled around to look at the demoness. "The one who kidnapped you?" he inquired blankly. "She revived Hermione?"

"Maybe it's just girly instincts," Harry said, shrugging. "But Hermione's alive."

"Alive, yes, but why did she–" Ron began and was interrupted.

"Well, I am standing right here, it's not like I'm invisible!" Kagome said, one eyebrow twitching. "And if you dare to touch one curly hair on that girl's head, you'll be paying dearly."

"Now, now, you don't have to torture my loyal minions," Voldemort said. "All you have to do is Apparate her to some place else and release her and make sure my loyal followers don't capture her again."

"Yes, well, I have to return this to Sesshomaru anyway," Kagome said. "I'll be back."

All this time, Inuyasha was staring dumbfounded at them all. "What the fuck is going on here?" he finally managed to ask.

"What the fuck is you, and I think I'll take you back where you belong and make sure you don't follow me," said Kagome. She grabbed him by the arm, despite his protests, and vanished on the spot.

Voldemort stared at the spot where she disappeared. _At least she doesn't suspect me. I may have feelings for her, but that doesn't change anything. Love…ha, what a joke! I'll kill her in the end, in thanks for this demon body I now possess._

Voldemort wore a very smug look as he schemed out Kagome's death. (do not worry, they will still be together)

Kagome and Inuyasha ended up back at the Higurashi Shrine. Inuyasha roughly forced her to let go of him as he trudged back to the well. "You can survive fine on your own!" he snarled, jumping into the well.

Kagome shrugged at his usual bad temper and went down the well after him. She hopped out of the well a moment later, smirking when she heard the angry footsteps storm away from the clearing. She looked around at the green foliage around the well and sighed.

_In the future, all this will be gone. It'll just be a city,_ she thought sadly. The fresh air here was much better. She decided to not to think about it and disappeared, heading straight for Sesshomaru.

XXX

"_Why would you need to kill Kagome in order to kill Naraku?" he asked, staring at Midoriko._

"_Taking what has been happening in your thoughts, I think you don't really love Kagome after all," Midoriko said sadly._

"_What are you talking about, of course I love her!" he said, eyes flashing dangerously._

"_No, I can see into your thoughts," she said. "You want to kill her after you've finished using her."_

"_Lies!" he roared, glaring at her._

"_I cannot guarantee that I can trust you anymore. You bastard, no wonder they're all after you and our life," she said. "I'll tell Kagome myself. She'll learn the truth about you and your deadly ways."_

"_Don't you dare!" he shouted._

_But too late, Midoriko had vanished, leaving the darkness to obscure him once more._

XXX

Voldemort blinked his eyes open. He had fallen into a light nap in the armchair. The Death Eaters had left, leaving Harry, Ron, and the unconscious Hermione with him.

Harry watched him suspiciously with wary eyes, as if he were about to flicker his wand and kill them all. He stayed close to Hermione. Ron clutched her hand and whispered continually every five minutes or so, "Hermione…please stay with me…"

Voldemort stared back, sneering at the determined look on Harry's face. "You think you can beat me? I, a demon…"

"I can and I will," Harry said calmly.

"I'd like to see you try, Potter," taunted Voldemort, whipping out his wand and pointing it at him. _"Crucio!"_

Harry tensed up and stood protectively in front of Ron. The spell hit him and he flinched, but bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out loud. That was what Voldemort wanted, didn't he?

"_Protego!"_ he yelled.

Voldemort's next curse bounced harmlessly off the Shield Charm Harry had created. "Smart, are you, Harry?" the Dark Lord hissed softly.

"I'll be damned if you touch my friends with filthy hands like yours," Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

Voldemort laughed humorlessly and sneered, "As Gryffindorish as ever, I see."

"Better Gryffindor than Slytherin, where all you big, bad shitheads go," Harry said, pointing his wand at Voldemort. "_Mortisempra!" _(Okay, I made this spell up; it's to transform any animal or creature that's not human into a human.)

Voldemort felt something in him diminishing. He looked down and found that he was going back to being human. His hair receded and his eyes became slits again. The flat, snake-like face showed just how old Voldemort was. Harry yelled, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort's wand flew out of his grasp and Harry caught it with the unerring skill of a natural born Seeker. He pointed Voldemort's own wand at the tip of its Disarmed master's flat nose. "It's time we got rid of you for good," Harry said. "With all the people you killed…with all the pain you caused us…it's time you should just give it up. You can't win, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I will not back down," Voldemort said, reaching up a bony hand to grasp his wand. He yanked it suddenly out of Harry's hands and roared, "_IMPEDIMENTA!"_

Harry was blasted off his feet and crashed into the wall behind him. Ron stared fearfully as Voldemort laughed a very lunatic-like laugh. "I think You-Know-Who's gone crazy," he said.

"Say my name, blood traitor!" Voldemort hissed, waving his wand to levitate Ron in the air.

Harry struggled to his feet and whipped out his wand, yelled, _"Levicorpus!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green light as Voldemort got suspended by his ankles, but he got down fairly quickly. Harry dodged the Killing Curse.

"You think you'll live, Potter?" Voldemort whispered, his red eyes glittering with malice.

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

"Truly?"

"Yes," repeated Harry.

"Then let's see what happens if I kill you! _Crucio!"_

The jet of red light shot towards Harry and he didn't have time to protect himself…

XXX

**Okay, peoples, it's a…CLIFFY! Mwahahahahahahaha, I'm soooo evil, leaving you like that. But like I say every time, you got to end the chapter some time…so I like to leave it on cliffies! Hahahahahahaha!**

MangaFreak: I want more reviews!

Inuyasha: Why the hell was I dragged off with Kagome?

Kagome: That's really mean, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What?!

Kagome: Sesshomaru, here's your Tenseiga back.

Sesshomaru: I don't want it.

Kagome: But since it's yours, you should be obliged to take it.

MangaFreak: Talk about arrogant.

Sesshomaru: What did you say?

Voldemort: Kagome, I must say something.

Kagome: Not now, I have to run!

Inuyasha: Arrrrgh, damn wench!

Kagome: Shut up and do not call me a damn wench.

Inuyasha: But you are a damn wench.

Koga: Stuff it, dog breath.

Kagome: When did you come by?

MangaFreak: Hey, if you guys aren't included in the story, then I suggest you flee now.

Kagome: Hey, I have to go.

MangaFreak: Bye! See ya next time on fanfiction for the next chapter of _**Voldemort and the Time Traveling Miko!**_

**REMEMBER, PLEASE VOTE OR YOU WILL BE SEEING THE END OF CHAPTER SEVEN FOR A LONG TIME…WHAT IS THE VOTE FOR? DID YOU FORGET? WELL, JUST IN CASE, THE VOTE IS FOR WHETHER OT NOT I SHOULD DO A YAOI STORY FEATURING DRACO MALFOY AND HARRY POTTER AS THE MAIN PAIRING. YES OR NO? YOU DECIDE.**

**ACTUALLY, I MIGHT CHANGE MY MIND BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE WERE KIND ENOUGH TO TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO VOTE, THAT'S OKAY, I WILL DO THE YAOI STORY ANYWAY BECAUSE I HAVE 3 YES AND 0 NO. OKAY, THAT'S ALL. PRESS THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON TO LEAVE ME A LOVELY, WONDERFUL REVIEW. HAHAHAHAHA, AND OH, LOTS OF REVIEWS TELL ME "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US AT A CLIFFY?!" I LAUGHED.**

**IT'S THE BEST WAY TO TEASE YOU REVIEWERS…HAHAHA, OKAY, HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I MADE IT LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU.**

**PRESS THE PRETTY PURPLE, I KNOW YOU WANT TO…**

**MF15**


	8. Chapter 8: Kagome Finds Out

**Wow…I LOVE YOU! My review rate has gone up! Yay!!!!! I'm so happy! Okay, now that you all wanted to know what happened because I left you on a cliffy, here goes nothing! Although I'm most likely to leave another cliffy… :) Why? Because I'm EVIL!!!!!!!**

Chapter Eight – Kagome Finds Out

Kagome sought out Sesshomaru, still holding the Tenseiga. She just hoped nobody had rekilled the girl she had saved with Tenseiga, or she would murder them. Brutally. She cursed herself for not being able to make a clone of herself to watch over those in the Malfoy Manor.

She finally found the demon lord and approached. "I have returned, Sesshomaru. Here is your Tenseiga back. Thank you for letting me use it," she said, handing the Tenseiga back to Sesshomaru.

"I have no use for this life-healing sword. If it cannot kill, I wish to part with it," Sesshomaru said coolly, slipping it back into his yellow and blue sash.

"But it does come in use for you," Kagome said. "I have to go now." And she vanished on the spot. Sesshomaru continued his journey without so much as a blink.

She turned up again at the well and jumped in. The familiar blue light flashed and she was sent forward in time to the present. As soon as she set foot out of the mini shrine, she Apparated to Malfoy Manor, right in front of Harry.

"_Crucio!"_

She felt something hit her. It felt ticklish. She looked around for who had so stupidly sent a magic spell at her and stared right at Voldemort, who had his wand raised. "Was it you?" she asked, stepping forward.

"I was aiming for Potter and you had such good timing to appear right there and then," Voldemort said dryly, lowering his wand to cease any suspicions Kagome had of his scheme to kill her once he killed Harry Potter.

Kagome rolled her eyes at this and said, "Yes, I have _wonderful_ timing, but now I would like to be excused from your presence." She walked off, leaving Harry to his fate.

Just then, Hermione chose to wake up from her…well, death. Her honey-brown eyes fluttered open and she suppressed a groan of pain. But Harry heard her anyway and forgot all about Voldemort right then.

He rushed over to Ron, who had grabbed Hermione in a death hug. The bushy-haired witch was smiling and choking at the same time. She sat up with difficulty and said, "Where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor," Harry answered.

"Malfoy _what?!!_" she shrieked, almost making Harry and Ron fly into the wall with her sudden bolt up right position.

She looked around at the luxurious room, spotting Voldemort seated comfortably in an armchair next to her by one meter. She saw the back of a woman as she disappeared through a door. "Who was it that walked off just now? Why are we here in this room with a lunatic of a murderer sitting right…in front of us?!"

"Calm down, Hermione, you're getting hysterical," Ron said.

"I will not shut up, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said loudly, struggling to stand. "I will defend myself from this evil man!"

"Hermione? Did the spell have side effects?" Ron asked, staring at her.

"Side effects? What sort of side effects would the Killing Curse have?!" Hermione had a numb feeling in her chest.

"There are no side effects to death," Voldemort said softly. He raised his wand, narrowing his eyes and whispering, "Now die, Harry Potter.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

XXX

Inuyasha was in a terribly bad mood by the time he got back to the hut. He was radiating anger, embarrassment, and fury. He yelled at the villagers for no reason at all. Once he came into Kaede's hut, Kikyo ran to embrace him to calm him down.

Sango and Miroku had an idea of why Inuyasha was so angry, but chose to ignore him because he was being an ass to Kagome.

"It was her, wasn't it?" Kikyo murmured softly, caressing Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha's rage began to subside as he took in the scent of Kikyo. Though she smelled of graveyard soil, he recognized it. He leaned down to give Kikyo a small kiss (ew!) before sitting down with the Tetsusaiga entwined with his arms.

Sango pointedly ignored him, and continued to brush Kirara's fur absently while leaning on Miroku's shoulder (aw, so cute!)

Miroku smiled as he put an arm around Sango's shoulder to hold her close to him. They were almost together, but Sango had refused to marry Miroku unless Kagome was there and Inuyasha and Kikyo were not. They had taken all measures to make Kikyo's life as harsh as possible while Inuyasha was gone.

"Inuyasha dearest," Kikyo whispered. "The monk and the demon slaying bitch have been so horrible to me."

Inuyasha glared right at the couple sitting across from him. "Is that true, Sango? Miroku?" he growled.

They looked perfectly innocent. "What would we do to your lover, Inuyasha? I hate the fact that you drove Kagome away with her friend, but we have to bear with her nauseating scent and presence," Sango said.

"It is _not _nauseating," Inuyasha retorted. "You guys are just too dense to notice the beauty that is Kikyo."

"More like the junk pile that is Kikyo," Sango muttered, soft enough so Miroku would hear it and Inuyasha wouldn't.

Inuyasha demanded, "So what's for dinner? Hope nothing that'll poison me and make me die miraculously…"

Sango answered sharply, "That's a lovely suggestion, Inuyasha, pray tell where you would get the herbs for that?" With that she promptly ignored them both and continued to lean on Miroku's shoulder in content.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, but he too ignored Sango and instead took Kikyo's hand to help her up. He said quietly, "Let's go. I want to feel your body again, my love." Kikyo smiled and willingly led him into a clearing in Inuyasha's Forest.

Sango grasped Miroku's arm and said, brown eyes shining brightly and eagerly, "Hey, Miroku, now that we're alone together, care to do some kissing?"

Miroku smiled and replied, reaching for her butt, "No, I don't mind at all. Just let me caress your lovely bottom while doing so."

Sango laughed and pulled him in. Miroku's hand twitched as it slid from Sango's back to her bottom, groping it and feeling her up. She ignored the tickling feeling that arose in her stomach and concentrated on tasting him.

XXX

Time seemed to stop. With the jet of green light moving at him slow motion. The distant scream of "No!" from Hermione. A frantic yell that issued from Ron's mouth, but never reached him. _It's over, _he thought, closing his eyes. _It's all over._

Harry felt someone hit him and knock him to the floor. The jet of green light narrowly skimmed the top of his hair and crashed into the wall behind them. He looked at who had knocked him over and was surprised to find Hermione dismantling herself from him.

"Be careful, Harry," she scolded. "He almost killed you!"

"Well, I probably wouldn't have died anyway. Voldemort cannot kill me for one odd reason or another," Harry said. "But thanks, Hermione."

The bushy-haired witch gave him a sad smile and walked back over to Ron. This time the door opened again before Voldemort could cast another Killing Curse at Harry.

Kagome stepped into the room, her narrowed violet eyes glancing around. She spoke in a harsh and deadly whisper, "Tom, what kind of trick are you trying to pull? Do you enjoy killing Muggles behind my back? Are you going to waste my efforts? And what is this I've discovered…I've always had my suspicions, though you did not show it.

"Voldemort, I have a recent suspicion that you do not love me nearly as much as I thought. Perhaps it was only a simply crush at the orphanage. Maybe I should get back to my own life and bring you down before you can cause these brave youngsters any more trouble? I don't see why you have to kill Harry Potter.

"What would be the point? Even if you killed him, how would you feel? You'd just kill the entire population of witches and wizards who are born from a Muggle lineage. How despicable. How pathetic that you would dare to do such a thing! And this may be too violent for my adopted son to see!"

She sped forward faster than Voldemort could comprehend and lifted him up by the throat. His wand clattered to the floor. "I'm actually quite grateful that Potter boy turned you human again. I cannot stand your hideous face!" she shouted.

"Midoriko came to me. She told me of your devious plans. I'm going to put an end to you, Tom," she said. Her grip around his throat tightened.

Voldemort couldn't breathe. His magic wouldn't work on a demoness such as Kagome…and if he didn't free himself, not only would he receive death and humiliation at the hands of someone he wasn't supposed to die to, he wouldn't be able to fulfill his purpose. To rid the world of Muggles and Mudbloods.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her as she held the greatest Dark wizard in the world up by his throat. And she was choking him. _I thought…I thought I was supposed to kill him!_ Harry thought, the words of the prophecy flashing across his mind.

_**Neither can live while the other survives.**_

Ron just…just stared. It was unbelievable. Voldemort's own girlfriend was killing him. What did she say? That he planned to kill her after he killed Harry? "Oh gods, no," he said.

Hermione realized that this was the same demoness who had kidnapped Harry and brought him here. But if she had been working for Voldemort then, why was she killing him now?

Voldemort's red eyes started to roll back into his head. There, Kagome threw him into the wall with a sickening crash. Her normally violet eyes were bleeding red, the blue stripes on her cheeks becoming jagged, her claws elongating.

The Golden Trio gasped as she transformed. A beautiful sight it was, silvery-blue dog demon a bit smaller than Sesshomaru, but more wild and fearsome. But she was so big, her head brushed the ceiling. Blood-red eyes focused solely on the struggling figure of Voldemort.

He was in pain, terrible pain and agony. His spine was fractured; four of his ribs cracked, one ankle sprained, and his left wrist snapped. He was tired and wanted to sleep off the pain. He staggered to his feet and looked up at the enormous figure of Kagome.

With a trembling hand, he picked up his wand where she had dropped it. Kagome lunged and snapped her jaws down on the back of his cloak. She leaned her head down like a spring before jolting it up, releasing him. He smashed into the ceiling and flopped to the ground like a limp rag doll.

Voldemort didn't move after that. Harry decided to check if he was dead. Voldemort's eyes were half-lidded and misty. Blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth and spread across the floor like a puddle, staining the carpet a deep crimson red.

Kagome gave out one loud roar of rage that shook the Malfoy Manor. Thankfuly, it didn't collapse. She transformed back, approaching Voldemort with a hard, cold look in her eyes. "I do hope you enjoy the afterlife for a while. I will bring you back to life once I retrieve Tenseiga again," she said, kicking the body over. She walked out of the room, then back in, holding on to a boy with a bushy tail and green eyes like Harry.

"Mom, are we going back to Sesshomaru without him?" he asked, looking at the battered corpse of Voldemort.

"For now. I just need to retrieve the Tenseiga," Kagome answered. She smiled at her adorable adopted son. Then she vanished on the spot.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. "She's dangerous," Ron said, shuddering. The other two agreed.

"And she already has a son," Harry added. "Is he adopted?" Who knows? I mean, out of them.

XXX

When Inuyasha and Kikyo returned, they found Sango and Miroku snogging in the hut. Kaede had a secretive smile upon her wrinkled old face. Inuyasha snorted, "Break it up, we don't need to see you going all gooey all over each other."

Sango and Miroku paused in the middle of their kiss and broke off. They both glared intensely at Inuyasha and Kikyo for ruining such a good moment. Inuyasha ignored them and sat down.

Sango pulled Miroku up and they both left the hut silently, not wanting to be in the presence of Kikyo any longer. It was horrible and disgusting.

They went to the well and restarted their kissing. Just then a flash of blue light came from the well. Kagome and Shippo emerged from the well. Sango and Miroku looked into the face of a demoness holding Shippo.

Sango and Miroku both got into defensive stances, although Sango had nothing but the hidden dagger on her arm. "Hey, why the defensive stances?" Kagome said, looking at them.

"Why shouldn't we? We destroy demons, and you are a demon. But I don't know how you got hold of Shippo, or how you got through the well," Sango said, narrowing her eyes.

Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry, I must've forgotten to inform you of my recent changes," she said. At Sango and Miroku's confused looks, she explained, "I'm Kagome."

"Kagome?!" they both exclaimed together, eyes widening in shock.

"Yes, it's me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to do." Kagome snapped her fingers and instantly she vanished, leaving nothing behind. Sango still stared at the spot where she had disappeared. _Was that really Kagome?_

Kagome sought Sesshomaru out again. "I need to borrow Tenseiga again," she said. Sesshomaru silently handed it over, but then added, "Keep it. I've no use for it." And he walked away, Rin, Jaken, ad Ah Un in the tow. Rin gave Kagome a sad look before following her revered lord.

Kagome pondered about that look for a moment. She knew Rin missed her companionship terribly, but she had no time to spend in this era. She belonged to the present, the future of this world. She walked off and Apparated back to the well.

Tenseiga pulsed, spinning around and pointing at one direction. It unsheathed itself and made a slashing movement in the air, forming a ghostly blue ribbon. It wrapped around Kagome and the sword, bonding those two.

_**I see. You are my master now. My old master has given me to you.**_

_You are Tenseiga?_

_**Indeed, I am.**_

_I understand. I will wield you from now on._

_**But I do not kill, you must know that surely?**_

_I know that you don't. I should have Totosai fix you up so I can switch modes when I want to._

…_**I suppose that's okay…**_

_Good. Now, I'll probably use you more than Sesshomaru has. That okay with you?_

_**Yes.**_

Kagome jumped down the well. The familiar blue light flashed and sent her whirling through time five hundred years into the present. She leaped out of the well. She tucked Tenseiga into her sash and prepared to Apparate back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Demon begone!"

Kagome felt something smack on to her backside. She whirled around, knocking the person off his feet. "What the hell are you trying to do, Jii-chan?!" she screamed.

The old man of the Higurashi shrine sat up, rubbing his head and muttering, "These days people don't respect their elders…"

Kagome folded hr arms and glared at him. He shivered under her glare, but then dug into his robe and threw another sutra. She pointed a finger at it and burnt it to ashes with what miko power she had left in her demon body.

"Jii-chan, I am Kagome!" she yelled, grabbing the front of his shrine robes and lifting him up.

"Kagome? But you look so different!" he said.

"I know! I'm a demoness now. So next time you see me, don't you DARE throw one of those worthless scraps of paper at me!" she said, releasing him. The old man shuffled away, grumbling.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She decided to get back to business at the Malfoy Manor. She turned around and disappeared, reappearing at the Malfoy Manor with a crack, startling the Golden Trio out their wits.

Hermione grabbed on to Ron for support while Harry jumped and fell over backwards, crashing into one of the chairs behind them. Kagome calmly ignored them and walked to Voldemort's still body. His mangled face was lifeless and drained.

She touched it gently and murmured, "I wish it wasn't this way…"

She drew Tenseiga and took a look at the messengers from the world beyond. Harry gasped, "That's the same sword she used on Hermione!"

"Huh? But how come I'm still in one piece?" Hermione asked, puzzled. "I don't understand…"

Ron gasped, "Oh my God! Hermione not knowing something! It's the Eight Wonder of the World!" He pretended to faint.

Hermione growled, "I don't know everything!"

Harry spoke up, answering Hermione's question, "The sword doesn't kill or slice. It heals people or brings them back to life from the dead."

"Only once," Kagome corrected. "People can only be resurrected by Tenseiga once."

"Then I was dead?" Hermione said. "I remember someone yelling _"Avada Kedavra!"_ and I felt something hit me…and it went all dark…"

"Yeah, you died," Ron said sadly.

"Oh."

Kagome swiped the messengers away. They disappeared, shrieking. Harry was astonished that Kagome would resurrect Voldemort, but he kept quiet. Voldemort's eyes blinked, then he rose up, wiping the blood from his chin. He seemed perfectly fine now, nothing broken or maimed.

"Well, Tom, I'll give you a second chance at life, but if you do not have enough compassion to stop killing Muggles and Mudbloods, I will hunt you down and kill you with my own hands. Next time I will not resurrect you," Kagome said, sheathing the life sword and turning her back on them.

Voldemort was quiet. "Do you not see my reason?" he asked. "Do you know why I want to rid the world of Muggles and Mudbloods?"

"Because you think they are filth compared to you. Bullshit, you had a Muggle father and a witch mother, making you Half-Blood. Don't give me that pureblood crap; you're all human, inferior to demons like me. But some humans I respect, and one of them is not you. At least not anymore…" her voice trailed off as she walked out of the door.

The tense silence settled around them. Voldemort seemed to be deep in thought. "What have I done?" he murmured, falling back into an armchair.

XXX

**End of chapter! No cliffy, this time, damn it, but anyways, hope you like it:) And please R&R, your reviews are helpful to this poor author! Well, not exactly poor, but anyways…you know what I mean!**

**And if you want to read the yaoi story I posted, go right ahead! NO CRITICISM, PLZ! It's my first yaoi story and I want you to like it!**

**MF15**


	9. Chapter 9: Draco Malfoy

**YAHOOOOOO!!!! 70 reviews! The most reviews I've ever had for 8 chappies! AWESOMENESS! Okay, sorry for the outburst of excitement, I'm just really happy I made it to 70 reviews already! Hahaha, okay, on to the story!**

Chapter Nine – Draco Malfoy

Kagome walked along the dour, lonely hallways, growling in anger. At some point she had even hit the wall with her bare fist. _Tom, I can't believe you!_ She fumed in her mind.

"Damn him!" she seethed. She stalked along the hallways, not caring where she went.

After some time, she took a look at her surroundings and found that she had been walking down a flight of stairs. There was a sort of dungeon with many prison cells at the bottom. In one of the many cells, there was a thin, ragged figure with dirty blond hair sprawled unconscious on the floor chained to the wall.

Kagome frowned. _Someone's chained up here…by the looks of it, they've been starving him,_ she thought.

She looked at the lock that chained the door to the cell bars. She cracked the lock in half, making it fall to the floor with a loud clank. She opened the creaky cell door to take a closer look at the figure.

It was a boy in his late teens, with dirt smeared across his face, clothes, and hair. His ribs showed clearly through his clothes and he had numerous bruises and welts all over his body.

Kagome picked him up and checked to see if he was still alive. There was a slow, faint beating in his thin chest, but it was slowing down. He was dying.

Kagome vanished in the cell only to reappear in the Malfoy kitchen. She roughly shook the boy awake. His eyelids fluttered open halfway and he muttered, "Stop, Father, I said I was sorry…"

"I'm not your father, sorry, kiddo," Kagome said, setting him down at the table. He slumped over.

"Father…you aren't my…father…?" The boy looked at her for a brief second before closing his eyes and falling face forward on the tabletop. He was dead, killed by starvation.

Kagome bit her lip and rummaged through the cupboards and the refrigerator. She fixed up a plate of corn and spaghetti topped with tomato sauce and butter along with a glass of pumpkin juice and a glass of wine.

She whipped out Tenseiga from the sheath and looked for the messengers from the world beyond. Tenseiga gave a gentle pulse, like it wanted to save this person. She killed the little imps and restored the life to the pale boy.

He opened his eyelids and revealed dull silver-gray eyes. "Eat up, you're terribly thin," a woman's voice spoke.

He spotted a plate heaped with food and grabbed it. Someone gave him a fork and he shoved the food into his mouth as fast as he could, gulping it down within a matter of seconds.

When he finished, he still wasn't full. He looked up at Kagome at last. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "I was starving."

"No problem. I hate it when they try to starve people to death. It's a beastly way to die," Kagome said. "By the way, who are you? My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"My name is…Draco Malfoy."

XXX

Harry and his friends stared at Voldemort, who was currently, muttering to himself and shaking his head in weariness. They didn't know what happened, but he seemed to have changed…a little bit.

Harry took out his wand and edged towards the figure in the armchair. Ron and Hermione looked alarmed, but he whispered, "I think it's going to be okay."

When he got close, he tiptoed so that he was in Voldemort's direct line of vision. But when he pointed his wand at the Dark Lord, he didn't even react. It was as if Harry was a ghost and he was invisible.

Harry lowered his wand, furrowing his brows together. _Something's definitely wrong with Voldemort, _he thought.

Voldemort rose up after a few seconds and began to walk, brushing past Harry as he went. Harry stared as he disappeared from the room. He looked back to see Ron's and Hermione's reactions. They were both staring, gaping like fishes out of water.

"That was weird," Ron said.

Harry agreed. Something had brought about a change in Voldemort. And he knew who had done it…

XXX

Sango and Miroku returned to the hut after a few more long snogs and found Inuyasha and Kikyo cuddling up together like a pair of lovesick puppies. Sango made a face of disgust as she and Miroku sat down at the opposite wall.

"I can't stand the sight of those two anymore!" Sango growled. "We need a Sleeping Potion for them and we can dump them somewhere…"

"Perhaps Kagome has one at home. But she isn't here at the moment," Miroku said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Sango sighed in defeat. She glumly leaned against Miroku's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

XXX

_He was in the darkness one more, without the light and guidance of Midoriko. He ran around blindly, calling her name, "Kagome! Kagome!"_

_There was no answer. Out of the darkness, there was a mere glow as the haunted looks on the dead's faces circled around him as he ran._

_There was no way out of this darkness. He was lost forever. Midoriko had gone, and he had lost Kagome's trust. He stopped running and collapsed to his knees. His black cloak fluttered to the ground of darkness._

_A transparent, pale figure approached him. She spoke in a sad voice, "Now you know what happens when you betray someone…"_

"_Stop, I don't want to talk about this," he said, lifting his head to look at her._

"_Oh, but you'll need to. You'll confront me very soon again, you see…" She disappeared, the sad smile on her face imprinted in his mind's eye._

_He was left alone in the darkness with no one. The ghastly faces all but agitated him. It was unbearable, unthinkable, and…_

XXX

Voldemort opened his eyes. He had somehow ended up back in the armchair he had been sitting in when Kagome restored him to life. He groaned when he thought of Kagome and attempted to sit up.

He felt like his energy had been drained. He was barely strong enough to even sit up in the chair. He looked around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione were missing. _So they've wandered off have they?_

He forced himself up, wobbling a bit on his feet. Then he noticed that the armchair was the same, just not the room. He was in a bedroom, a rather large fancy one. _Does this bedroom belong to Lucius?_ His neck hurt from sleeping in the chair.

Voldemort walked across the room to the door and pulled it open. He stepped out and realized that the hall was the very same hall that connected to Draco's room, the sitting room, and the kitchen.

He walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He was a tad bit thirsty. But before he entered the kitchen, he heard two voices speaking. There were also the squeaky voices of house elves.

One voice he recognized was Draco Malfoy. How had he gotten out of his cell down in the dungeons? The other was Kagome. Had she freed him? That was unbelievable.

He strolled into the kitchen. The house elves squealed in terror and hastily bowed several times so that they wouldn't die. Draco was sitting at the table eating with Kagome standing next to him, ensuring that he got enough to eat.

Voldemort's red eyes flashed dangerously and his snake-like nostrils flared. Kagome and Draco looked up. Draco paled instantly and he stared stiffly as he approached. He began to tremble in fear.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome asked in an even, stern tone.

"He disobeyed me and refused to bear the Dark Mark, thus ending with starvation as his punishment," Voldemort answered.

"Starvation is a monster. How would you like to be locked up, tortured, and starved to death? Perhaps you would like to experience it yourself?" Kagome inquired coolly. Her aloof attitude was making Voldemort nervous.

"No, I only do that to those who deserve punishment," he replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Hmph, suit yourself," she said, turning her back on him.

"Why did you help him?" Voldemort inquired.

"I happen to be not noticing where I wandered, and ended up in the Malfoy dungeons. I saw him and I thought he looked frightfully thin. I took him to the kitchen, but he died before I could feed him a bite." Draco was confused. If he truly had died, why was he alive and whole?

"Did you use that weird sword of yours?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"It is _not_ a _weird sword_, it is a useful sword, though it does not kill," Kagome said, grasping the hilt.

_Doesn't kill? Who the hell heard of a sword that doesn't kill?_ Draco wondered, staring at the sword in Kagome's sash.

The pounding sound of running footsteps approached them and the Golden trio appeared in the kitchen. "Potter!" Draco snarled. "What are you doing here?!"

"Malfoy?!" they exclaimed, going all saucer-eyed at the sight of a ragged, thin, unclean, undignified Draco Malfoy. It was astonishing.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What about me? Does my appearance shock you?" he demanded.

"I see you know each other," Kagome said, looking between them.

"Damn right, we see him every year at Hogwarts, that slimy git of a Slytherin!" Ron growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Slimy git?" Kagome sounded amused. "If he was a slimy git, wouldn't he be covered in slug goop and acting all pompous and snobby?"

Draco stifled a small chuckle that threatened to come from his mouth. Ron looked absolutely speechless; it was quite a priceless look.

"But…ah…Malfoy–he…that is…he…" Ron stumbled over his words, unable to express what he was trying to say.

It took all of Harry's will not to laugh at his best friend. Draco sneered, "A Malfoy got your tongue, Weasel?" Ron flushed scarlet with anger and he tried to leap forward so he could punch Draco's lights out.

"Ron, no!" Harry yelled. He and Hermione seized his arms and struggled to hold him back.

"Why defend that snobby toothpick?!" Ron said.

"Look, Ron, you're much stronger than he is at the moment! You have a wand; he doesn't. You are well-fed; he isn't!" Harry said, trying to cajole the Weasley that he shouldn't start fighting right now.

_Potter's defending me! Since when?_ Draco thought.

"Can't have you dying again," Kagome said.

Draco scoffed, "I can handle myself fine! You helped me, that's all."

Ron was about to yell, "Do you have manners at all, you shitty ferret?!" but Kagome beat him in saying something.

"I did, yes, but that's no reason to go all Malfoyish when they're around. Act like someone else," Kagome ordered.

"Malfoyish? That's a laugh!" said Ron, covering his mouth.

"Well, if you're going to laugh at me, do it some place else, I'd rather not have to look at your freckled face," Draco said, looking back down at the abandoned plate of food.

Harry growled, "Malfoy, stop acting like everyone in this world is beneath you!"

"I'm not acting like you're all ants compared to me!" Draco retorted.

"Yes, you are! You don't have a shred of sympathy for Muggles and Muggle-borns alike!" Harry said.

"Don't contradict me! As a Malfoy, I was raised to act like…like my father!" Draco sputtered.

"I can bellow at you all day and you still wouldn't understand a thing!" Harry yelled.

"I dare you to say that again, Pooper!" Draco shouted back.

"It's Harry, not Potter or Pooper, you sniveling, miserable, little ferret!" Harry snarled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

Harry and Draco paused in their heated argument and looked at Kagome. She looked so angry; her violet eyes were bleeding red.

"WHAT THE HELL IS BOTH OF YOUR GODDAMNED PROBLEMS! DO YOU ARGUE LIKE THIS EVERY DAY BECAUSE YOU'RE ARCHRIVALS?! WELL, YOU BETTER SHUT UP NOW AND GET THE FUCK OVER EACH OTHER'S DIFFERENCES, BECAUSE I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS UNNECESSARY RAISING OF VOICES!" Kagome thundered.

Everybody shrunk back a bit from her. "She's scary," Ron muttered, shivering.

Steam seemed to shoot out of Kagome's pointed ears. She lowered the volume of her voice so she could speak normally, "Look, you two aren't in a position to be arguing right now! We have several problems we need to–"

_Crack! Pop! Crack! Crack! Crack! Pop! Crack!_

Several cracks split the tense silence and a bunch of wizards and witches appeared, sending spells shooting out of their wands at Voldemort.

"It's the Order of the Phoenix!" Harry yelled.

There were more cracks and the black cloaks of Death Eaters appeared, swishing around as they dueled the Aurors and the members from the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry saw Lupin and Tonks dueling three Death Eaters at once, spells flying past them in frenzy. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ he yelled, binding a Death Eater near him.

"_Stupefy!"_

He heard Ron yell from behind him as well as Hermione. He saw Draco being led away by Kagome. He heard someone scream, _"Crucio!"_ and heard a tortured scream from nearby.

A Death Eater dropped her hood back and revealed the gaunt and livid face of Bellatrix Lestrange. "My Lord, kill Potter now! Mudbloods and Half-Bloods staining the pureness of Malfoy Manor! _Crucio!"_

Voldemort's terrible snake-like face raised its wand and whispered in a high-pitched, but soft voice, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry ducked the jet of green light and dashed forward to duel with him. The war had begun.

XXX

**Ohoho, it's time for the battle of centuries to take place! What will be the outcome? Nobody knows…but me! Mwahahaha, but you'll know once I type it up and post it. Well, R&R!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! Here are your responses:**

kittenn1011 – He might deserve to die a horrible painful death, but I'm so evil, I brought him back to life.

Devil-Speaker – Not completely yet.

Mya Uzo – Voldemort no baka indeed. Inu and Kik…ew. Just plain ew.

Taeniaea – Thanks!

Shiori Abarai-Sohma – Yeah, they definitely are stupid. Men are just like that.

43InuAsha – Yeah, it's sad, yet not sad at the same time.

The-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 – Cliffies are my specialty!

magickbendingdemon – Well, I updated! Hope you enjoyed it!

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX – I'll keep going until I complete this story!

**THANK YOU ONE AND ALL!**

**MF15**


	10. Chapter 10: All's Not Fair

**YES! 80 REVIEWS…AWESOMENESS! I'M SO PROUD OF MY STORY….THANK YOU FOR REVIWING! UPDATES MIGHT NOT BE AS FREQUENT NOW, BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP! THANKS, GUYS! YOU ROCK!!!!**

Chapter Ten – All's Not Fair

Harry whipped his wand out and pointed it at Voldemort, yelling in simultaneum (I made up this word, like simultaneous. Do Not Steal It!),

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The twin jets of deadly green light clashed together, bouncing off of each other's curse and reflecting into the crowd of fighting witches and wizards.

A masked Death Eater opened his mouth in a silent scream as he toppled backwards from being hit by both jets. His hood fell back, revealing the shocked face of Antonin Dolohov.

"_Immobilus!"_ Hermione shouted, freezing the enemy she'd been fighting.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Ron cried, hurling the spell at another group of Death Eaters. They all collapsed like dominoes when the first Death Eater toppled with his arms and legs stuck to his sides.

"Draco! Draco!" a woman's scream was faintly heard above the din of the battle.

"Cissa, stop worrying about him and _fight!"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_Stupefy!!!!"_

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Silencio!"_

"_Serpensortia!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Spells of all sorts flew all over the room, attacking the crowd of weaving bodies. People screamed and fell and either got trampled or got flung aside.

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed as he aimed for Harry Potter's heart. _"Avada Keda–"_

Before he could finish, the trill cry of a phoenix echoed throughout the room, causing all of the commotion and fighting to cease in a mere instant. The scarlet and golden phoenix swooped at Harry out of nowhere and dropped something silver and scarlet in front of him.

Voldemort looked at what the item Fawkes had dropped was let out a cry of anger. Harry bent to pick up the Godric Gryffindor's sword and Voldemort brandished his wand, flinging yet another jet of green light at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry saw it coming and scooted out of the way while he grasped the sword's hilt. He rolled to the side and jumped back to his feet, his black robes settling around his feet.

Harry pointed his sword at Voldemort and yelled, "_Die!!!!"_

A shadow ran in between them as Harry swung the sword forward…

XXX

Red eyes widened in shock as warm liquid splattered him. The tip of the blade was inches from piercing his abdomen, but…someone had blocked it. Someone with silvery-blue hair, pointed ears, and…

"No!" he shouted, horrified.

Harry stared in surprise as the person he had run the sword through looked up at him. The light of life was fading from the violet eyes as she sent a sincere smile at him. Then she collapsed to the floor, blood pouring from her wounds and spreading across the white and pink kimono.

Everyone stared in silence and shock as they looked at the woman who had saved Voldemort. The Dark Lord began to shake, his eyes blinking rapidly as if to force back unwanted tears. He knelt down next to her and watched as her violet eyes swiveled at him once before they went completely hazy and blank, a smile frozen forever on her angelic face.

"Kagome? Why?"

Those two unheard words spilled from his mouth before he could stop himself. Harry tried to pull the blade out of her bloody chest. When he slid it out, there was shining scarlet blood coating almost the entire length of the blade. It was sickening.

Bellatrix stepped forward, quivering uncontrollably, "M-My Lord?"

Voldemort let out a snarl of angry and sent a piercing death glare at the Boy-Who-Killed-His-Girlfriend. "You! You killed her! You bloody bastard of a wizard!" he roared, whipping his wand up and at him so fast, it was all a blur of action.

"_Crucio! Impedimenta! Serpensortia! Imperius! TARANTELLAGRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Voldemort began firing curses and spells at him so quickly that Harry was forced to defend himself with the sword.

Everyone in the Order was nearly gaping in shock. Since when did Voldemort care about anyone? Especially a weird looking woman who just got murdered by Harry Potter to save him? Did they care about each other?

Voldemort's eyes were livid with fury and anger that his already dark aura began to expand with the immense anger that was building up inside of him.

"Harry!" The alarmed cries of Hermione and Ron echoed in his ears and he was a split second too late to dodge a _Crucio!_ cast at him.

Pain erupted in his body and made his fall to his knees. Voldemort glared with as much force as he could muster.

"How dare you kill Kagome, do you know how much she means to me?!" _What am I saying? I should be glad she's dead, shouldn't I? All I feel is…pure anger and…loss._ "Golden Boy no more! You are a killer!"

Harry cast one brief glance at the dead demoness. The smile was fixed on her face, her violet eyes misty and clouded in death. His eyes wandered to the sword on her hip. It started to glow blue.

The Tenseiga, of its own accord, gently tugged its way out of her sash. It flew up into the air, brought itself out of its sheath, and swept down across Kagome's body.

Everyone stared, mesmerized as a shimmering blue glow settled over Kagome's body. The blood disappeared and her wounds healed instantly. Her eyes closed…and then blinked open.

Voldemort was lost for words. He felt a surge of happiness running through his body when he saw Kagome rise again, without any wounds on her…though her kimono was still bloody.

She made a small noise of disgust and cleaned her kimono as well as fixed it too. Someone pushed his way through the crowd and ran over to her. "Kagome, are you okay?" the person asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'd rather not have a sword drilled through my chest next time, though," she said. "I'll be okay, Draco."

"Draco!" Narcissa shrieked from the crowd.

The young Malfoy turned his silver-gray eyes towards his mother. "What?" he snapped. "Are you worried for me now? What about when Father beat me and locked me in the dungeon without food or water? You didn't once come to see me!"

Narcissa faltered. Her eyes strayed from her son to the woman he stood in front of. She knew that the woman was the Dark Lord's girlfriend…yet she felt a strange bond connecting the two. Her son trusted her, _that_ she could feel…

"Mother, I know you're trying to figure out how it came to be that I now resent and loathe you and Father for all the horrible things you've done to me…and the Dark Lord too and why I trust Kagome the most," Draco said.

Narcissa looked back at him. "Draco…" She stepped hesitantly towards him, but when she reached out a hand, he avoided it by trying to hide behind Kagome.

"Don't touch me," he said.

Narcissa lowered her hand. "I…I can explain why…" she said softly, her desperate eyes seeking her son's. "Lucius…he didn't allow me to–"

"Oh, be quiet, woman, if he hates you, he hates you, there's pretty much no hope of changing that," Kagome cut in, defending Draco from his own mother.

Draco looked gratefully up at her and turned his attention back to his trembling mother. Narcissa resisted the urge to cry. Her son, her only son…hated her.

Voldemort's red eyes glittered. He walked towards Kagome, who looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Next time, try not to get yourself killed," she said.

"I won't…I just realized what and ass I've been for thinking you were so easily deceived…" He got closer to her.

Draco was still frightened of him and he stared, frozen. Voldemort could see the absolute fear that swirled in Draco's eyes.

Kagome could smell the scent of fear rising from the boy she had saved. "Don't be afraid, Draco," she said. "I won't let him hurt you." The boy looked quite relieved at that, and his fear diminished somewhat.

"Are you scared of me, young Malfoy?" Voldemort asked, his eyes glittering with mockery and sarcasm.

"Well, not really…I'd like to sit back and watch as Scarhead exterminates your snake-like face!" Draco exclaimed.

Voldemort let out a soft laugh. "Do you think I will let Harry Potter kill me? I've been dead once, I know what it feels like," he hissed, his eyes turning to Kagome and back to Draco.

Draco's eyes widened. "You mean…you were dead and got resurrected with Kagome's weird sword too?" he inquired.

Kagome's eye twitched slightly in annoyance. _Weird sword this, weird sword that, can't they just call it a sword?! It's not like it's made of Jell-o or slug slime! It's not even close to a balloon It's not weird!_

"The "weird sword" has a name, just so you know," she said through gritted teeth.

"It does?" Draco looked remotely surprised.

"Yes, it does. If you would call it by its respectful name, I will be glad you at least know better than to call it just a weird sword when it saved you," Kagome said. "The name is Tenseiga."

"Ten-say-gah?" Draco pronounced with confusion and difficulty.

"No, no, no! Tenseiga, not Ten-say-gah. Say it with me. Ten-sei-ga," Kagome said, pronouncing it slowly.

"Ten-say-gah," Draco said. He looked frustrated. "Ten-say-gah! Ten-say-_wait, no_-Ten sei-ga!"

Harry then realized that nobody was fighting. Draco, Kagome and Voldemort were conversating, Narcissa looked balefully and sadly at them, the OOTP were just watching them while Death Eaters were staring out of shock or surprise.

Rookwood came forward and said, "Um…my Lord…shouldn't you be killing the Potter boy?"

"I do not believe it is necessary to kill him anymore. Do what you want to him, but do not kill him," Voldemort answered, waving a hand lazily.

"But…My Lord! After all that work, you want to forget about killing him? You want to let him live and you want to let those filthy Muggles and Mudbloods–" Lucius protested, but Harry jabbed his wand at his direction and growled, "_Silencio!"_

"_Stupefy," _Hermione said, holding back her anger.

Draco hated his father with passion and for once was grateful to Hermione for Stunning him until further notice. "Well, your scaly-ness, I'm going to retire to my old room for some rest," he drawled.

"Scaly?" Ron had a half-smile on his face. "Did Malfoy just call Voldemort _scaly_?"

"Yep," Harry said.

"But he is far from it," Hermione added.

"Why is it that everybody's fighting, then suddenly nobody's fighting?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. He was just as confused.

"Um…I don't know. Maybe because they saw that woman die and forgot?" Hermione guessed.

"Whoa! Maybe Hermione's death caused her to lose a few brain cells, "Ron muttered to Harry in a low tone.

"Yeah…but that wouldn't be good, because she needs them," Harry replied back.

Kagome heard them and let out a soft chuckle. "Brain cells? I don't think anybody loses anything when they die," she said to herself.

Well, all was fair now, just not before.

XXX

**Well, no cliffy, but do not worry, it is not the end of this story yet! There will be more to come, because now that Voldemort's an overturned stone, we shall bring in…Naraku-no-baka!!!! Mwahahaha…**

**My dear reviewers:**

the-black-rose-is-mine-alone: Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Shiori Abarai-Sohma: Hahaha, I know, I forgot about the OOTP, so I just popped them in!

Mya Uzo: Oh, well, maybe I should try something like that, but different…

magickbendingdemon: Oh, it's all very familiar.

MuppyPuppy: Chapter eleven will be on its way soon!

43InuAsha: Thank you!

kittenn1011: I updated, but you were slightly right…not all the way. And Draco in this story is not that bad.

demon-prince-sesshoumaru: Well, I am writing a DracoKagome story on binder paper with a pencil…I might post it.

ForbiddenKitsuneNin: Continuing!

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: I'm going, and soon, you shall be reading the delights of the 11th chapter!

**Mwahahahahaha, okay if you have any questions regarding this story, and this story **_**only**_**, feel free to ask!**

**MF15**


	11. Chapter 11: Die, Lucius, Die

**Koolness! I love my story, it's so popular! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I appreciate it! **_**Smiles at the readers and clears throat **_**Okay, so if you're hungry for more, ON TO THE ELEVENTH CHAPTER!!!**

Chapter Eleven – Die, Lucius, Die

Inuyasha growled impatiently in Kaede's hut. Kikyo was cooking dinner and to him it smelled delicious. Sango had blanched and flat out refused to eat whatever she cooked, so she decided to cook herself and Miroku a meal.

Miroku, of course, agreed, as he also couldn't stand the sight or smell of Kikyo any longer.

And so they sat outside, cooking a perfectly good deer. Roast venison had always been one of their favorites as food. Sango has sliced it up and stuck each piece on a wooden stick, setting it in a circle around the fire that Miroku had started up. She sprinkled the meat with a bit of flavorful herbs.

Miroku's mouth watered as he stared hungrily at the cooking meat. "It smells like heaven, Sango dear," he said, looking at her.

The demon slayer smiled. "We will eat this together and share with anybody who wants a piece…except Inuyasha and Kikyo," she said.

When the deer was done, Sango motioned for Miroku to dig in. Gladly, the monk tore into the crisp, tender meat ravenously. Sango sure cooked good, and Kagome did too…"Sango, when do you suppose Kagome will come back?" he asked.

"I don't know. I hope she comes back soon and gets rid of that stupid bitch. I can't stand her for another second," Sango growled.

Miroku nodded and continued to devour the meal heartily.

XXX

The sunlight hit his face and caused him to blink his eyes open. He sat up from the bed and looked out of the glass window outside to the Malfoy gardens. He looked around his room and smiled when he saw Kagome sleeping lightly in an armchair near his bed.

Draco quietly pulled the sheets off of him and slipped out, his bare feet touching the cool floor. He was careful not to awaken her as he walked up to her.

He studied the woman in the armchair. Silver-blue hair cascaded down from the pale scalp and in front of her shoulders as she slept. Violet eyes were closed, the fringe of lashes pointing out. Full pink lips were exposed on the beautiful face…only Draco knew that those lips were not for him.

They were for Voldemort, and he respected Kagome's wishes as well as the former Dark Lord's. He just smiled like an idiot, knowing that the closest thing Kagome would be to him was most likely a sister. A very brave sister.

Draco let out a stifled chuckle and started to walk out of the room when a soft voice spoke up from behind him, "So, Draco, did you like what you saw?"

He jumped slightly, startled. "Kagome, you were awake?" he asked.

"Yes, I was. My sensitive hearing activated my system, enabling me to hear your footsteps, scent that you were awake, and startle you when you had your back turned," she said, getting out of the chair.

"Oh," Draco said, feeling utterly stupid because he had forgotten Kagome was a demoness, not a mortal like him.

Kagome motioned for him to follow her as she started walking out of the room. Her kimono swished softly around her feet and Draco felt his admiration for her for being the only person who's actually ever been really nice to him grow.

He was fond of his savior, who didn't bitch around nor had a sickly sweet high-pitched voice. He knew Kagome liked the Dark Lord, but how had they met? She certain wasn't a demon witch, because she didn't use a wand.

Kagome entered a room on her right and Draco was snapped from his thoughts when he realized what room it was she had entered. "Father's study," he whispered.

Kagome heard him and turned her head to look at the frightened boy behind her. "Are you afraid, Draco?" she asked. "Afraid of your father?"

"Yes, I am, but…but I don't want to be! It makes me feel weak knowing that I could never stand up to him no matter how hard I tried," Draco replied, trying to force back his tears.

Kagome stopped walking and enveloped Draco in a hug. Her aura was soothing and it calmed him down. No wonder Voldemort liked her; she could make even a distraught man feel light-hearted.

Kagome released him and started walking again. Dazed by her kindness and comfort, he followed her absent-mindedly. They reached the desk that belonged to Lucius Malfoy and Kagome took one look at it before grimacing in disgust.

"This dude has no sense of fashion, whatsoever," she complained.

Draco stifled a small chuckle that threatened to escape his pale pink lips. "Yes, my father is quite horrible at fashion sense," he said.

"I am soooo going to smack him for being such a dick!" she growled. "Starving you to death, how sick can he get?"

"As much as I respect you for catching the Dark Lord's eye and standing up to him without him hexing the skin off your back, I would like you to leave my private space alone," voice of said subject talked behind them.

"Hello, Lucius," Kagome sneered, without turning around. "Draco and I were just talking about the best way to punch your fossilized face in."

Draco almost exploded with laughter. Kagome had called his father a fossil! It had to be worth it, seeing the outraged expression on his face. "So, you ancient son of a bitch, what's it like to be insulted?" he mocked.

"Shut up! You're worth nothing, Draco! How _dare_ you think that your Malfoy heritage will cause me not to chain you up and let you die! You're no son of mine, you're a filthy, dirt-eating, class-failing, order hesitating, good-for-nothing that I never should have spawned!" Lucius roared.

"That's enough!" Kagome ejaculated. "Lucius, you poor failure…how I long to hear you scream!" She pointed a finger at him and muttered a few incomprehensible words.

"Bitch!" Lucius spat.

Kagome smiled wryly. "Why, thank you. I never imagined that you were so eager to die," she said. "Kurajin Nenshou! (Black Fire Burning)"

Lucius screamed as black flames shot from Kagome's fingers and encircled him. "No! Don't kill me, please! Narcissa! Draco!" he pleaded, his slate gray eyes wide with horror.

"You want to live? After all you've done? Starving your son to death? Torturing humans you call Muggles? There is no use trying to repent your deathly sins, Malfoy," Kagome's voice was like a deadly whisper, holding the promise of blood and death behind its false mask.

"Nooo! Save me!" Lucius howled, panic striking him at every passing moment.

Kagome possessed a look of deep loathing and positive fury. "You disgust me," she spat. "You…don't deserve to live, you pissy scumbag!"

_Pissy scumbag? What lovely wording!_ Draco thought, admiring Kagome still even more. _I can't believe I used to worship him! He's such a weakling!_

"Any last words, worm shit?" Kagome asked, threading the line of black flames around her fingers.

Lucius glared at her before yelling as loudly as he could, "BLOODY MURDER!" An eye-twitching annoyed Kagome released the black flames and burned Lucius Malfoy to a crisp.

"Bloody stupid slime ball," she muttered, absorbing the black fire into her body.

Draco looked at the smoking ashy corpse that used to be his father. "I…I resented him…from the moment I knew that he wasn't the idol I thought he was," he said quietly.

"Everyone can think that way, Draco," Kagome said, smiling at him. "Lusinus Prickfoy just needed a bit of correction."

They were about to walk out of the room when a voice spoke up, "Well, well, Kagome…it's been a long time."

She stiffened at that voice. She turned slowly…and her eyes widened. "What…what the hell are you doing here?!" she shrieked, staring into the older, but familiar face of our dear lord Sesshomaru.

XXX

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to end it specifically at this cliffy, so R&R! Heeheehee…**

**MF15**


	12. Chapter 12: Feudal Draco

**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for taking soooo long to update! I ran out of ideas and nothing came to me for a while, so can anyone give me some ideas after you read this chapter? And I apologize for its shortness!**

**Draco: **You freak, how dare you put a Mudblood in my house!

**Kagome: **Draco, if she hadn't written that I resurrected you, you would be dead right now.

**Draco: **Oh right, but still…get the Mudblood outta my house!

**MF15: **Why do you care?

**Draco: **…

**Kagome: **Whatever, just get on with the story.

**MF15: **Fine.

Chapter Twelve – Feudal Draco

Kagome almost couldn't believe her eyes. The older version of the cold demon lord she had known from the feudal era was standing there in front of her alive and radiating power and wisdom. He still had that abnormally long and silky silver hair that came from his obvious demon heritage.

He smirked, seeing the gaping face of Draco and the stunned face of a demoness he knew was Kagome staring at him. "What? Are you surprised to see boring old me?" he asked.

Kagome snapped out of her stupor. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" she inquired, eyeing him warily.

"I came here because my demon senses were screaming at me to," he answered.

"I'm kind of surprised you haven't started slaughtering humans left to right. Have you had a change of mind about mortals?" Kagome said.

"No, but the humans in this era are a lot more intelligent than those in my younger days. Such magnificent tall buildings, transportation vehicles, and magic…with a stick," Sesshomaru said, not losing the smirk on his face.

"Indeed, a stick. They call it a wand," Kagome replied. She hadn't seen him for a while, why not give him a little hug?

As if sensing what she was thinking, Sesshomaru said, "I refrain you from giving me any of those ridiculous greetings humans call hugs."

"Oh, Mr. Taisho, I feel honored that a respectable man such as yourself would even spare a thought of coming to our home!" Draco said suddenly, bowing to the floor.

"Mr. Taisho? Is that your name now, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"To these humans, yes. I gave them a name that shall be remembered. They pestered me for a surname, so Taisho stuck because I gave them that out of spite for my father," he responded.

"Oh, I see," Kagome said. "Draco, you can get up. Sesshomaru is my friend, there is no need to grovel at his feet."

"It still is entertaining to see them mortals do that when I don't exactly expect it," Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"Have you changed so much, Sesshomaru?" she queried.

"Perhaps. I am not the self I was years ago," he said.

"I can tell," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome!" A boy burst into the room, followed by a girl and another boy. The three current occupants of the room turned, blinking at the interruption.

"Hello, Harry. What's up?" she asked.

"Oi, ferret face, what're you doing here?" Ron asked. He looked at Sesshomaru and suddenly he too had bowed down to him, murmuring, "Oh My God, I can't believe I'm finally meeting the great Sesshomaru Taisho!"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Um…what's going on here, Sesshomaru?" she inquired.

Sesshomaru looked amused. "I guess my reputation has exceeded me," he replied.

Harry stared at Ron, who got back to his feet. "What? Do I have something on my face worth ogling at?" he demanded, seeing the stunned expression fixed on Harry's face.

Harry turned away. "Nothing's wrong. Who is that dude?"

Ron gaped. "Gosh, Harry, you're really out on the news! He is _the_ Sesshomaru Taisho, the stronger and wisest wizard known to mankind! And you don't know him?! Jesus, it's a wonder you're a wizard!" he ranted.

"Ron, I live with _Muggles,_ remember?" Harry hissed. "And not any ordinary ones, ignorant fat asses who spend their time bossing me around! Besides Aunt Petunia, she's skin and bone."

"So? Hermione lives with Muggles and she–" Ron didn't get to finish his sentence because Kagome butted in.

"Cut this shit out, please, you're hurting my precious ears with your useless bickering," she growled.

All of the occupants of the room, save Sesshomaru, shivered at her death glare and intense aura. "S-sorry," Ron stammered an apology.

Kagome sighed and removed her deathly aura from the room. It was not the best time to be arguing. "Let's…just go back to somewhere sunny," she grumbled, disappearing from the room while holding firmly on to Draco's arm. They left the Golden Trio to deal with Sesshomaru.

Kagome reappeared back at the Higurashi mini shrine. Draco looked around him, wondering where exactly Kagome had taken them. "Kagome, where are we?"

"This place is the Higurashi shrine. This one we're in front of is the mini shrine that was built to cover up the Bone-Eater's Well," Kagome explained.

Draco felt a chill run down his spine. "You're not going down that, are you?" he squeaked.

"Am I? Yes, I am. And you're coming with me," Kagome said, smirking at the horrified expression that formed on the young Malfoy's face.

"Nooooo, I don't want to die yet!" he wailed, trying to run away.

But Kagome, being a demon and all, quickly caught him and hauled him over her shoulder. She slid the doors of the mini shrine open and stepped inside, closing them behind her.

Draco shivered at the gloomy atmosphere of the mini shrine and his eyes switched to the ancient well that lay in the center. "Is that the Bone-Eater's Well?" he asked.

"You're smart, aren't you? Good, we're going down!" Kagome leaped swiftly on to the ledge and down into the well.

Draco suppressed a scream when Kagome dropped into the well. Instead of hitting the bottom, though, they seemed to float through a blue void of light. There was one second of having the sensation of breathing in water hit him before the glow disappeared and they landed on ground.

Draco looked up, expecting to see a brown roof. He was astonished to find clear blue sky above their heads and vines trailing down from above to extend to them.

Kagome leaped out of the well with Draco still on her back, gazing about in wonder. She dumped in on to the ground without any warning and he yelped in surprise when he was plunked off her back.

A hesitant voice called out, "Kagome? Is that you?"

"Hey, Miroku. Nice to see you," she said, eyeing the crouching figure several feet away.

The monk got up, brushing bits of plants off his robes. "I see you have someone with you. Sango and Shippo are back at the village at the moment, dealing with Inuyasha and Kikyo," he said.

Kagome's eyes darkened slightly. "Kikyo, eh? What's she doing nowadays? Disgusting everyone with her bitchiness and malodorous scent?" she inquired.

Miroku had thought Kagome would blow her top when she heard that, but he remembered she had a lover and no longer any use for Inuyasha's idiocy. "How did you know?"

"I can tell."

"Can someone tell me where I am and what this whole change in era appearance is about?" Draco butted in, annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Certainly, my good man. You are from Kagome's time, are you not?" Miroku said.

"Yeah."

"Well, the well takes you 500 years into the past. You're in the Feudal Era, Draco," Kagome said.

XXX

Sango was holding Shippo close to her as she tried hard not to blanch every time she smelled Kikyo's foul scent creeping into her nose. For Shippo, it was worse, because he was a demon with senses high than a normal human's.

"Sango, c-can we get out of here?" he groaned.

"We'll be checking on Miroku, Inuyasha. Goodbye. And don't take that bitch following us," she warned the half demon. She walked out of the hut.

"Isn't that rude of her, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, a frown marring the pale features of her sham body.

"Yes it was. I'll teach them a lesson when they get back," he growled, capturing Kikyo's cold lips with his.

Kaede came back in from gathering herbs, but at the scene, she decided it was wise not to interfere. She placed a ward paper on the hut so no noise could be heard from it. _Now…to make sure no one goes in…_Kaede decided she would remain outside until Inuyasha and Kikyo had finished their…business.

And she knew that because Kikyo's body was a sham that needed the spirits of dead women to survive, it would be barren and unable to produce any children. _And I'm thankful for that. I don't need miniature mixtures of my sister and Inuyasha running around smelling like they were bred in the trash…_Kaede thought.

XXX

**SO SORRY! I AM SO BAD! I HAVEN'T UPDATE FOR ALMOST A MONTH! AND THE COMPUTER IS BEING A RETARD!**

**Well, I can't update anymore until 1) The computer gets over its buffer overrun, 2) I get new ideas for chapters, and 3) I can manage to get on the computer, 'cause it's not my own.**

**Well, thanks for reading. Give me ideas, plz!**

**MF15**


	13. Chapter 13: Cat Fight!

**I'm happy some reviewers still had hope and reviewed! Thanks to them, and your review responses are posted here! This chapter is 3034 words! Yeah!**

_**magickbendingdemon**_ – Oh, I'm so sorry you nearly went into depression because I didn't update!

_**kittenn1011 **_– I'll try my best to cook up a new chapter and update. Oh wait, here it is!

_**43InuAsha **_– Well, I'm trying now. And you're about to read it.

_**Sakura Lisel **_– Yeah, poor Kikyo. NOT! If Inu-baka wants pups, he won't get any!

_**UtterChaos247 **_– I just wanted to try it out because in all the time I've known fanfiction, there hasn't been a single pairing on Kagome and Voldemort, but I made it work, and I think it is the first!

_**Mya Uzo **_– Aw, damn. No ideas, eh?

_**Shiori Abarai-Sohma**_ – Thank you, thank you! I'll be sure to do the Kag & Kik catfight!

_**itachigurlsaiyaku **_– Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoyed it:)

**Now that I am done responding to your reviews, settle back and enjoy…Chapter Thirteen!**

Chapter Thirteen – Cat Fight!

It was still dark outside when Draco woke up. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His body hurt a bit from sleeping on the hard wood of Kaede's hut.

Draco looked around and studied everyone who was asleep. _Kagome says this is the Feudal Era of Japan five-hundred years back from the time of Tokyo…I guess it's true. People don't look like _that_ anymore…_Draco thought, his gaze landing on Inuyasha.

He turned to look at Miroku, who had Sango's head on his shoulder. _Well, those two look good together…I wish I was like that…_His gaze averted to Kikyo, who slept next to her beloved Inuyasha. _Ugh, her scent is so nauseating! How can he stand it?_ Next his eyes switched to Shippo and Kirara, who were snuggled up together to raise body heat. _A fox child and a demon cat…who would've thought those even existed once?_ He looked cautiously at Kaede. _Kagome said that old woman's name was Kaede…she's good with herbs. _Lastly his stare shifted to Kagome. _I admit it, I admire her. She saved me and killed my father._

Draco stood up quietly, so he wouldn't wake up any of the hut's occupants. He stepped outside and gazed into the lightless sky. _Sometimes…I find it hard to believe that I traveled so far back in time…_he thought.

"Can't sleep, Draco?" the soft voice of Kagome broke into his thoughts.

"No," he answered, turning to her.

Kagome sat down next to him, her silvery blue hair cascading past her shoulders. Her violet eyes held a soft glow in them. "Draco," she began, looking into the same black sky the young Malfoy had been looking at a few moments prior, "what do you think of me?"

The dark gray clouds above them moved, revealing a half moon. But even a half moon gave enough light to see. Draco looked at the woman he admired so much. She looked sincere, yet sad at the same time.

"Kagome, I think you're the strongest person I've ever met. The Dark Lord has been whipped by you, and you helped to destroy the one man who controlled my life. You have friends who back you up. You have allies who fight for the same reason you do. You have things others don't have. And you are very pretty," he said honestly.

Kagome smiled at him, her eyes closing. "Thank you."

XXX

Harry stared up at the ceiling of the Burrow. The Order of the Phoenix had brought them back to where it was safe, but for some reason, Harry couldn't seem to get Sesshomaru out of his mind. What was so special about that guy that made Ron grovel at his feet?

He growled and turned over to punch his pillow. What the hell…why was even thinking of him?! Sesshomaru's eyes that had a glow of coldness, pride, and sheer stubbornness…they were etched into his mind. Why wouldn't they disappear?

The door opened and closed quietly. Harry closed his eyes to feign sleep. A soft voice whispered, "Harry?"

It was Ginny Weasley. Harry knew that she liked him. What would Ron say, though, if he found out that his best friend was making out with his sister? Harry shivered at the thought of a pissed off Ron. It wouldn't be pretty.

"Harry, I know you're awake."

Oh shit. She knew he was awake. He did not want to be dragged involuntarily from his bed, so he sat up and looked at her. "What is it, Ginny?"

Her gaze led to the ground and a blush streaked across her cheeks. "I-I just wanted to talk to you," she stammered. "I mean…I like you, Harry, but what would the others say if…if they knew?"

"I think Ron already knows you like me. I don't know if he has a problem with it or not, but I don't think it would matter," Harry said. His heart did not beat fast, oh no, nothing of the sort. He was unsure of his feelings towards Ginny, because his crush was Cho Chang.

He suddenly realized that when he thought of Cho, the symptoms of an obvious crush did not come to him. Harry was no longer in love with Cho.

"Harry…can I kiss you?"

XXX

As the first rays of sun peeked over the distant mountain crests, Kagome rose to head back inside the hut. Draco followed her, and to his surprise, everyone was still asleep!

Kagome looked at him and mouthed, "Do you want to help me with breakfast?"

Draco nodded, though he had absolutely no clue how in the hell to cook. Kagome looked around the hut for something to use and spotted Kaede's big cooking pot. She smiled and took that quietly.

Draco followed her outside. She walked outside of the village and beyond, to an herb garden close by. "Draco, there is a river a bit to your left. Would you kindly fetch us some water?" Kagome asked, handing him the pot. "Fill it up half way."

Draco lugged the heavy iron pot to the river with convolution. "Damn, this stupid thing is heavy! Making me work like a house elf, ha! But I shouldn't get mad at Kagome. She did save me, after all…" With a sigh, he filled the pot up and dragged it back, trying not to slosh water over the sides.

Kagome giggled when a very annoyed and exhausted Draco plopped down on the ground to rest, leaving the half-filled cooking behind him. She moved quickly and carried the iron pot over to something she had built to hold the pot above a fire.

In it were a few shredded herbs and some bits of things. "Draco, come with me," she said. She cast a small spell on the pot so that there was a powerful barrier around it.

Draco didn't hesitate to get to his feet and he went with Kagome deeper into the woods. "Where are we headed, Kagome?" he asked.

"Nowhere, to be exact. Just hunting and I didn't want to leave you alone because there are many demons around these parts," Kagome answered, scouring the bushes for food.

"Demons? Like those big hairy trolls they have back in England?" Draco asked, scratching his head.

Kagome broke into a fit of giggles. "Oh no, demons are much more worse than that," she choked. "Sesshomaru's a demon."

Draco's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Mr. Taisho's a demon?!" he yelled.

"Yes, didn't you notice? Pointy ears? Golden eyes? Slits for pupils? Silver hair?" Kagome inquired.

"Oh," Draco said, feeling stupid.

Just then Kagome spotted something and speedily she pounced…on a deer! Her claws flashes forward and slashed into the main artery that connected with its heart, severing it. Scarlet blood gushed out of the wound as the animal struggled in pain.

Kagome bit into its neck and tore a huge chunk of flesh out. Draco went a little green at this display and looked away, sick to his stomach.

The deer died on the spot. Kagome swallowed the hunk of flesh and licked her lips to wipe the blood from her lips. "Well, that was delicious…although I'd like to say it's better roasted."

Draco turned around, but when he saw the carcass of the deer lying there oozing blood, he turned back and tried hard not to throw up the contents of his stomach from the night before.

Kagome noticed Draco's predicament and she decided it would be better to lead Draco back while shielding his eyes from the sight. Apparently he didn't take that sight too well.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and tore off a strip of cloth from her sleeve. "Draco, I'm going to have to blindfold you, okay?" she said.

"O-okay," he stammered.

She tied the strip of cloth round his eyes and took his hand, leading him back to where the iron pot was. She sat him down and proceeded to gut the deer. She poked and prodded until she found a place on the stomach to cut.

With one of her claws, she made a long slit down the furry belly and pulled the skin apart. Scarlet blood poured from the wound and seeped into the soil. Draco could smell the faint coppery smell of it as some of it drew near to him.

"It smells horrible, Kagome," he gasped, holding his nose.

Kagome did not respond because she was busy pulling the inner organs of the animal out. Once the carcass was empty, she sliced it into pieces and threw them into the pot.

The surface hissed as the meat touched it, but did nothing to resist the chunks as they drifted to the bottom. She tossed the organs over her shoulder and they disappeared into the forest while dripping blood.

"Ow! What the – gah, what the hell just hit me?!" the rough voice of Inuyasha sounded in Kagome's sensitive ears.

Said half-demon staggered in, wiping blood from his hair and his face. "You!" he growled, narrowing his eyes at Kagome, who calmly stared back at him while she stirred the contents of the pot with a stick she had cleaned.

"Yes, me, you saw me yesterday, is it any surprise to see me today?" she asked coolly.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" Kikyo's worried voice came from their right.

Inuyasha yelled, "I'm over here, Kikyo!" He turned to face the dead priestess as she came walking towards his voice.

Kagome turned away in disgust as the nauseating scent washed over her and nearly overpowered her poor nose. "Will you just…get the fuck out of here? I can't…stand your malodorous stench," she coughed.

Kikyo shot her a murderous glare as she sniffed disdainfully, "Well, if Inuyasha can stand it, why can't you?"

"He is a half demon and I am a full demon. Thus, my sense of smell is stronger and my nose tells me that Inuyasha cannot stand your putrid odor either," Kagome snapped.

"Trying to convince yourself something that's not true isn't good for your mind, you know," Kikyo said, chocolate eyes narrowed haughtily at her.

"Foo, try that phrase on yourself, you deceased bitch!" Kagome muttered.

Kikyo's eyes flashed dangerously and she hissed, "We'll see about that, demon!" She aimed a bolt of pink purification energy at Kagome, intending to turn her into dust to be swept away by the wind.

Kagome dodged it and concentrated part of her demonic energy into her fingertip. She released it and a powerful blinding beam of green demonic energy shot at the dead priestess, who nimbly stepped aside to avoid the deadly beam.

Kikyo still carried around her bow and arrow quiver wherever she went, so she drew one arrow and aimed. Gathering purification energy in it, she shot it at her rival.

Kagome was forced to duck promptly to avoid it. "It's not cool to shoot those blasted pointed sticks at me, you know," Kagome said.

"Shut up!" Kikyo exclaimed, shooting off another one. "And just die already!"

"You're the one–" Kagome growled, moving forward quickly using her demonic speed, "who's supposed to remain dead!"

Kikyo bit back a gasp of surprise as two claws closed around her throat. She let out a cry as she was hoisted into the air, choking from the strangling hold on her neck.

Inuyasha intervened by ramming into Kagome's side and pushing her to the ground. She let out a hiss of pain as his claws dug into her skin, but she simply punched him off of her. She leaped back to her feet right after.

Kikyo breathed in air and glared at Kagome while reaching for her arrows. Kagome stared coldly down at the miserable form of the dead priestess with a hardy gleam in her violet eyes.

"Kikyo, with all due respect, you ought to stay in your grave where you belong!"

Kikyo brought an arrow's pointed tip down in defense when Kagome reached her, stabbing the demoness in the shoulder. Kagome grimaced in pain as she faltered to pull the arrow out.

Kikyo saw her opportunity and sent a wave of purifying energy at her. Kagome erected a barrier around her so that she would remain unharmed while she took the weapon out from her shoulder.

The energy was smothered by a more powerful blast of ki that burst from Kagome's fingertips. The arrow had been flung back at Kikyo, but she evaded it. Kikyo faced the oncoming power and, like Kagome, formed a barrier to protect herself.

Kagome frowned and decided to use one of her special attacks. "Kurajin Nenshou!" she shouted, sending the hissing black tongues of death spiraling at the dead priestess.

Kikyo's eyes widened in fright as they closed in on her. She desperately raised her barrier again, but since she was drained, her barricade was weak and the black flames destroyed it.

Kagome dispersed the black flames, watching with hardened eyes as Kikyo collapsed to the ground, chest heaving with exhaustion and eyes enlarged with fear swimming in them.

Feeling no pity as she stared coldly down at her opponent, Kagome formed a rapier from her demonic ki and raised it horizontally, ready to slice off Kikyo's head to end her second life.

Inuyasha shouted, "Kagome, _no!_"

He leaped at her and tackled her with his full weight, bringing her to the ground. He grabbed the rapier and flung it aside. Her livid violet eyes flashed red with fury.

"Don't you dare interrupt me, you _half-breed!_" she shrieked.

With a tremendous burst of force, she hurled him off of her and he crashed through several trees. A deep red aura had developed around her and tendrils of transparent power whipped around her, creating a lethal image.

Draco, who was still watching, felt fear envelop him at this new side of Kagome. Sure, she had been dangerous and all when she killed his father, but she didn't look like this! He was afraid, afraid that something had happened to his sweet goddess, afraid that the one he admired most had lost control of herself.

Throwing all caution to the wind, he ran out from his hiding place and over to where the rapier had been tossed by Inuyasha. He picked it up and ran towards Kagome.

"No, you'll kill yourself, kid!" Inuyasha yelled, watching as Draco neared Kagome.

"No, she won't hurt me! I died once already and I'm not afraid to die again! If only it's for her sake!" Draco shouted back.

Kagome turned to face the oncoming Malfoy, and instantly the sight of her ward made the anger vanish from her eyes. The treacherous aura that billowed around her died down, seeping back into her body.

"Draco?"

Kikyo by this time had regained her strength and she had drawn an arrow quietly. Kagome didn't notice this action because she had begun to talk quietly to Draco and scold him.

Smiling a cold smile while her eyes glittered with victory, she released the arrow, aiming for Kagome's heart.

Draco saw this and warned her, "Kagome, move!"

He pushed her out of the way and took the arrow to his shoulder instead. Gritting his teeth in pain, he sunk to his knees.

Kagome flashed Kikyo a look that promised a quick death. "You'll die for hurting my ward…" her voice was like a deadly whisper.

Kikyo shivered, but that was the last move she'd ever make.

At the speed of light, Kagome flashed out her rapier, which she had taken from Draco when he reached her. She drew no blood, but a second later, Kikyo's head had been separated from her neck and it had plopped to the ground.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror. Kikyo's body crumpled into ashes and the head dissipated. All that was left was a mound of graveyard soil and bone.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha's howl was stricken with grief and sorrow.

"Get over it! She wad dead in the first place, so why are you crying?" Kagome snapped.

She yanked the arrow from Draco's shoulder, drawing some blood. Draco's eyes closed as he fainted from the pain. Kagome sighed and used her priestess powers to heal his wound.

Inuyasha was frozen, left staring at the spot where the love of his life once stood. Kikyo was now simply ashes in the wind. Kagome had killed her at long last.

XXX

**Whew, chapter thirteen was long! Thank you for the catfight idea, Shiori Abarai-Sohma! And good reading! Was the fight scene good or was it okay? Please review! GO, KAG, GO!**

**Oh, and if you have any ideas, please tell me and I may use them! Cheers, everyone!**

Inuyasha: Noooo, Kikyo!

Kagome: …

Draco: What the hell is up with that half human fool?

MF15: He's mourning over a dead bitch.

Kikyo: …

Sango: Thank God!

Shippo: Whew, finally, a break from that squalid scent!

Miroku: May you stay in your grave where you belong.

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru isn't supposed to be famous.

Harry: I'm famous for my scar.

Ron: Can I be famous for my freckles?

Hermione: That's a stupid question, Ron.

Naraku: When am I supposed to come in again?

Kagura: …

Kanna: …

Kohaku: Just let MangaFreak15 type the next chapter.

Rin: Yeah!

Jaken: Such a repulsive human, disrespecting M'Lord like that!

Bellatrix: Shut up and leave her alone.

**Thank you for taking your time to read this! Happy Halloween! Well, it's not Halloween yet, but it's close! This is a Halloween present!**

**MF15**


	14. Chapter 14: Jisaoikuuha

**Thank you all very much for your patience. I appreciate it. Now I bring you the eagerly awaited Chapter Fourteen. Please leave a review for this poor author, who loves them. Thank you. Sorry it took a while, I think I'm reading too much yaoi, so I can't really concentrate on straight stories.**

_**kittyb78 **_– Thank you, and hope you like this one too!

_**43InuAsha**_ – Thanks, Happy Halloween!

_**magickbendingdemon**_ – Yeah, because he admires her so much! And he is her ward, so she'd kill anyone who harmed him!

_**Kittenn1011**_ – Oh, I didn't know you liked Kikyo. Sorry, I hate her.

_**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**_ – Is it possible for you to write a review with more words than "keep going"?

_**Mya Uzo**_ – Well, this _is_ a KagVol fic, not a DracoKagome one.

_**Shiori Abarai-Sohma**_– Yeah, the catfight was a good idea! I might kill Inuyasha, or I just might make him repent for his stupid mistakes.

_**demon prince-sesshoumaru**_ – Yeah, this is a KagVol fic. I might try a DracoKagome fic if I ever type it up on Microsoft Word, 'cause I have one that's written on binder paper.

_**itachigurlsaiyaku **_– That's right, die, Kikyo, die!

_**Inu'sNinjaKitty**_ – Whoa, indeed.

**Now on to the next chapter of your beloved fanfic, **_**Voldemort and the Time Traveling Miko!**_

Chapter Fourteen – Jisaoikuuha

Kikyo's ashes had been blown to the wind and now that she was gone…in the place where Kagome had killed her, there hung a bright white orb, the other half of the human soul that Urasue had stolen in Kikyo's resurrection.

The white orb floated above the ground, suspended in a glowing white mist. Then it shot towards Kagome and hit her straight in the heart.

A shockwave of pain coursed through her body, but she masked it from her face. When the orb had settled in all the way, the pain faded and she felt a whole lot better than before.

Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, his eyes blank and shrouded with shock and grief. He reached out and touched the spot where she had died, as if the mere memory of her haunted him.

"Kikyo…" he whimpered, feeling a rush of tears for the first time in years.

Kagome ignored him and knelt down beside the unconscious, Draco. She had already healed his wound that that he had received from taking an arrow to the shoulder.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came running in, stopping his their tracks at the sight of a broken Inuyasha and Kagome bending over her comatose ward. She turned to them, her eyes void of any emotion.

"Kagome, you killed Kikyo?" Sango asked, her eyes shining with mirth.

Kagome turned her attention back to Draco, replying coldly, "Yeah…"

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Why was he letting Kikyo's murderer live? He wiped his tears away and stood up. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and raised it up high, preparing to unleash the Wind Scar upon his enemy.

Kagome's senses alerted her of what was happening and in a flash, she whipped her head around to focus a death glare at him. He froze at the coldness and disgust that showed in her violet orbs. He closed his eyes to break the spell.

"Kaze no Kizu!" he shouted, slamming the Tetsusaiga down to the ground.

"Kurohi Tate!" Kagome whispered, flinging her hand out in a wide sweeping manner. A bubble of black fire surrounded her and Draco, shielding them from harm. The Wind Scar bounced off of the shield and headed towards Sango, Miroku, and Shippo!

Sango leaped out of the way, taking Miroku with her. Shippo scrambled up a tree, the Wind Scar missing him by inches. He shivered in fear.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, growling in anger when he realized he had nearly killed the rest of his group. "You bitch, just die, will you?!" he yelled, releasing the Wind Scar again.

"Why don't you join Kikyo in hell?! You'll be happier that way!" Kagome stepped out of the shield bubble. "I dare you to take your best shot at me!"

The Tetsusaiga glowed and crystallized with diamonds, signaling what he was going to use next. "KONGOUSOUHA!" Inuyasha roared, unleashing his most powerful attack yet.

Kagome cursed because she knew that the Kongousouha was strong enough to take even someone like her down if she didn't have a comeback. "Aoiyasen!"

A shaft of blue light just like an arrow shot towards the Adamant Barrage, breaking the diamonds like glass. Inuyasha smirked as the beam approached him.

"Bakuryuuha!"

The backlash of power roared noisily away from his sword and fired the twisters of power towards Kagome, who stepped back into her black fire shield bubble, letting the twisters slide harmlessly past them.

"Damn you to hell!" Inuyasha shouted, fisting one of his claws.

"Fuck off, dog shit, your mutt face disgusts me so much, I'd like to see you fucking go to hell with that clay bitch you call Kikyo!" Kagome screamed as a comeback, aiming a spiral beam of black flames at her ex-lover.

"I ain't gonna take shit from you if that's what you want!" Inuyasha growled, swinging Tetsusaiga with such violence that he unleashed something no one has ever seen before…

XXX

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. _Ginny wants to kiss me…Ginny wants to kiss me…Ginny wants to kiss me…_he chanted over and over in his head, watching as a light pink blush adorned the youngest Weasley's cheeks.

"So, Harry…can I kiss you? Yes or no?" The innocent question sent a fog of utter blankness clouding Harry's mind and blocking off all his sense.

He got closer to Ginny's face and whispered in her ear, so his hot breath tickled it, "Yes."

And so…you should all know what comes next…

Two pairs of warm silken lips met each other, the owners staring lovingly into the other's eyes. Ginny's Weasley red hair tumbled over her shoulder as Harry pushed her on to the bed.

After that one searing touch of kissing each other's faces out, they separated and…

_**Bam!**_

Ginny fell off the bed in an attempt to hide herself while Harry scrambled to get under the covers. Ron burst into the room, Hermione at his heels. "Harry, Harry, oh my God, Ginny's missing, do you know where she went?" Ron babbled, eyes wide at the sight of the thunderstruck teenager under the rumpled bed covers.

"For God's sake, Ron, I think you just disturbed Harry from his sleep!" Hermione scolded, holding back a yawn.

"Oh, did I, Harry? I'm sorry, gobacktosleepandwe'llfindGinnysomeplaceelse," Ron blabbered incessantly, walking out of the room. Hermione closed the door behind them.

"Is it safe now, Harry?" a whispered voice asked.

The two didn't notice that there were two pairs of Extendable Ears under the door. Ron and Hermione were listening in. _Damn, I can't believe Harry fell for such an act!_ Ron cackled in his mind.

Ginny emerged from under the bed where she'd hidden after falling off. "Now, where were we?"

XXX

A blast of pallid azure light roared out of the tip of the Tetsusaiga and headed towards Kagome. It spiraled through the air, tearing up the ground and leaving circular scars on the ground.

"What is that?!" Sango yelled, shielding her eyes.

Kagome's black fire was lost to the onslaught of this new attack. Jisaoikuuha, the Blue Spiral Shaft. She quickly threw a sizzling blast of electricity at it. It too was swallowed up by the attack.

_No…what is this?! I can't lose!_

Suddenly Kagome's sense of peril snapped her back to reality. The Jisaoikuuha was headed straight for Draco!

She dispelled the black fire shield around her ward, scooped him up, and leaped into the cover of the surrounding trees to watch. Inuyasha was frozen, staring in awe at the power of his new attack.

Kagome masked her scent and aura as well as Draco's. _What is this? I don't understand how Tetsusaiga can be so powerful…to render even me hopeless._

The Jisaoikuuha hit the spot where Draco and Kagome had just been a few seconds ago. An explosion occurred and dust and earth flew everywhere. Kagome leaped away, in the direction of the well.

When it cleared, a massive circular spiral scarred the ground. Inuyasha whipped his head left and right, not seeing Kagome or Draco. His face split into a grin.

"Well, I showed that bitch," he cackled. "Not a trace of her is left!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared in horror at the center of the spiral. "Kagome!" Sango cried, rushing forward.

Shippo jumped off the tree and joined her. "Mama!"

Inuyasha started to laugh like a lunatic. "Hahaha, I showed her! That little bitch is now dead!" he crowed, punching the air as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"You…BASTARD!" Sango screamed, a few tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes. "She may be a demoness, but she's still my friend! You killed her!"

She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and swung viciously at Inuyasha, connecting with his private section. He let out a groan of pain and collapsed.

"Serves you right, dog shit," Sango snarled, walking away.

XXX

Kagome leaped out of the well, carrying a still unconscious Draco in her arms. She turned on the spot and disappeared from the Higurashi shrine.

She reappeared at the Malfoy Manor, right in front of Narcissa Malfoy!

XXX

**I am so, so sorry for making you wait over a month for this short update! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, it would please me very much.**

**MF15**


End file.
